


The Logic Of Emotion

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Fourth in the AU Switcheroo Series. How did Trip Tucker meet Jon Archer and Ambassador Soval? Trip relates the story to T'Pol and the E Crew on his birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval. Tripâ€™s birthday isnâ€™t explicitly stated in Enterprise canon, so I assumed it is the same as Connor Trinneerâ€™s, which is March 19. (Info from Memory Alpha.org). Connor (and Trip) was 32 when the series premiered, so in this AU (which is in its â€œfirst seasonâ€ and starts in 2155. Note the different starting date from the â€œreal universeâ€) this Trip Tucker was born on March 19, 2123.  
  
Trip tells Tâ€™Pol this story on his birthday, which is 5 weeks after the end of â€œMay the Wind...â€ Accounting for the timespan of events of â€œMay the Wind...â€, it puts the launch date of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise at about January 17, 2155. It also puts the year of Soval and Tripâ€™s meeting in 2145, since at this point, theyâ€™d known each other for about a decade.  
  
A picture of the IDIC symbol is located on the Memory Alpha (Star Trek Wikipedia) website at www.memory-alpha.org. Just look up IDIC in the search feature.  


* * *

19 March 2155  
five weeks after â€œMay the Wind be at Our Backsâ€

Tâ€™Pol blew out her meditation candles and began to roll up her mat. This was one part of her busy day she cherished; the quiet time for contemplation to calm the mind. â€œStill the mind, still the soul,â€ she murmured to herself. Healer Tâ€™Kuir had taught her that as a child; she considered it as true now as it was then.

The door chime interrupted her musing. â€œEnter,â€ she called.

The door slid open to reveal Lieutenant Jon Archer. He glanced at the still-smoking meditation candles and the mat. â€œIâ€™m sorry, I didnâ€™t mean to interrupt you, Tâ€™Pol. I can always come back later.â€

â€œYou are not interrupting, Jonathan. I had just finished.â€ She gestured him to a soft floor pillow. â€œMay I get you something to drink? Saya juice, perhaps?â€

He smiled and shook his head. â€œActually, I just came by to drop a package off for you.â€

She raised her eyebrow and repeated, â€œA package?â€

â€œFrom Soval.â€ He pressed a palm-sized box into her hand. â€œHe didnâ€™t tell me what it was, but he said it would comfort you, should you need the comfort.â€

She examined the plain wooden box, but the outside of it gave no indication of its contents. Her curiosity got the better of her and she slid the top of it open. Nestled inside was a copper circle with a tiny emerald stud in its northwest quadrant. A triangle bisected the larger circle, its point touching the emerald. The whole symbol was mounted on a disk of sea blue glass.

Her breath caught as she lifted the symbol out of the box. It was strung with a copper chain, with an emerald-colored clasp. The low lights sparkled on it and revealed colors hidden within it.

â€œKol-Ut-Shan,â€ she whispered. â€œI have never seen it represented in such manner before.â€

Jon chuckled. â€œInfinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. IDIC. That has always been my favorite Vulcan concept, Tâ€™Pol. I think it explains the Universe.â€

â€œIndeed.â€ She gazed at him. â€œThank you, Jonathan. It is...stunning. I must send Soval my gratitude for such a gift.â€

He nodded and got up from the pillow. â€œTell him hello for me. I have to drop off another package, Tâ€™Pol, so I will see you tomorrow morning.â€

â€œAnother package?â€ she asked before she could stop herself. â€œAlso from Soval?â€

He smiled. â€œActually, yes. Itâ€™s a birthday present for Trip.â€

Her gaze became confused. â€œA birthday present for...Lieutenant Commander Tucker?â€ she repeated. â€œFrom Soval?â€

Jon gave her one of his â€˜come on, heâ€™s not that badâ€™ looks. â€œRemember, Soval knows Trip too. I introduced them to each other about ten years ago, when I first arrived at the Vulcan Consulate in San Francisco.â€

â€œAh.â€ She raised an eyebrow, this time in understanding. â€œSo that is how the three of you first met. I recall Soval mentioning a young security man assigned to the Consulate...that must have been Lieutenant Commander Tucker.â€

His grin widened. â€œYes, and itâ€™s quite a story. Iâ€™m sure heâ€™d tell you all about it, if you asked him. Why donâ€™t you tag along while I drop this off at Tripâ€™s quarters?â€

Tâ€™Pol opened her mouth to refuse, but she was genuinely...intrigued at the prospect of knowing the details of Trip and Sovalâ€™s first meeting. Soval was cool, logical and Vulcan. Trip was passionate, illogical and Human. How could the two becomeâ€”and still remainâ€”friends a decade later?

â€œVery well,â€ she said. â€œI will accompany you. Iâ€™m sure this is quite the story.â€

**********

Trip Tucker smiled at the young woman on the screen and shook his finger at her. â€œNow, young lady, I want to know every sordid detail. Who is he, what does he do, and does he have Mama and Dadâ€™s approval? Does he treat ya right? â€˜Cause if he doesnâ€™t, Iâ€™m gonna hop the next transport home and beat the crap outta him.â€

Elizabeth Tucker rolled her eyes. â€œFor Godâ€™s sake, Trip, donâ€™t pull that big brother act on me again. The answers, in order: his name is Jamie, heâ€™s British, heâ€™s a fellow architect, and Mama and Daddy have met him. Alexandra and Eddie have also met him and they like him. And Ian absolutely adores him; you know your nephew, Trip, heâ€™s got an internal radar that rivals Mamaâ€™s when it comes to people.â€ She stuck out her tongue at him and finished, â€œSo there.â€

â€œHeâ€™s got Ianâ€™s approval? Already? Wow!â€ Trip chuckled as she glowered at him. â€œThen heâ€™s gotta be somethinâ€™. Though I gotta wonder...what the hell is it with these Brits? I got one who keeps after me for a physicalâ€” â€œ

Elizabethâ€™s grin was positively sadistic. â€œI bet she wants more than just a quick â€˜physicalâ€™.â€

He glared at her. â€œThe doc is a he, Lizzie, and heâ€™s as comfy with Vulcans as he is with Humans. And no, I donâ€™t think of him â€˜in that wayâ€™. Iâ€™d rather sleep with a Tellarite first.â€

â€œBe careful what you wish for, brother mine. Arenâ€™t you guys supposed to push back the borders of the known universe?â€ Trip sputtered and she laughed. Then her grin softened as she continued, â€œBut hey, I called you to wish you a happy birthday, Trip, not talk about my love life, and definitely not about the prospect of shagging a Tellarite.â€

â€œListen to ya. You already sound like a Brit.â€

Lizzie rolled her eyes. â€œI hope your Armory guys threw you a party. They didnâ€™t give you a fireworks display, did they?â€

â€œNah, I think the capâ€™n wouldâ€™ve had a fit if they did. And they didnâ€™t tie me to a torpedo and threaten to shoot me off the ship. In fact, theyâ€”â€œA chime interrupted him. â€œEnter! Anyway, they decided to keep it quiet-like andâ€”â€œ His grin widened as he saw his visitors. â€œJon! Tâ€™Pol! Hey, Lizzie, Jon decided to show up!â€

Jon Archer smiled at the blonde-haired woman on the screen. â€œHi there, Lizzie.â€

â€œHello, Jon. Keeping Trip out of trouble?â€

â€œTrying my hardest, but you know himâ€”â€œJon left the sentence hanging and Trip mock-glared at him. â€œDonâ€™t let me interrupt, Lizzie.â€

â€œDonâ€™t worry about it, Jon.â€ Her eyes drifted over to the Vulcan woman. â€œYou must be Ensign Tâ€™Pol. My brother has talked a lot about you.â€

She raised an eyebrow at her easy familiarity. â€œAnd he has talked a lot about you. It is a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth.â€

â€œCall me Lizzie. Everyone else does.â€ She frowned at something, then glanced back up. â€œWell, Iâ€™ve just about reached my calling limit here. Iâ€™ll tell Mama and Daddy youâ€™re doing okay, Trip. Take care of yourself, okay?â€

His eyes softened. â€œYou too. Love ya, baby sister.â€

â€œLove ya too, Big Brother.â€ Lizzie smiled and her image winked out. 

Trip sighed and ran a hand through his short blond hair. â€œYeah, that was my younger sister,â€ he answered Tâ€™Polâ€™s unspoken question. â€œI got an older sister, a younger brother and Lizzie. Iâ€™m the eldest son and the second kid.â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œShe seems rather pleasant, Lieutenant Commander.â€ At his glower, she amended, â€œTrip.â€

â€œLizzieâ€™s the type that gets along with most people,â€ Trip said. He glanced at Jon. â€œYou two missed a hell of a party in the Armory.â€

â€œSorry, Trip, but I had some things that came up,â€ Jon apologized, â€œand I was hoping to make it up to you with a bottle of good Kentucky bourbon and a present from Soval.â€

He blinked. â€œA present from Soval? Donâ€™t you dare.â€ He accepted the flat box from Jon and opened it. A twin of Tâ€™Polâ€™s present lay there nestled in velvet, but instead of an emerald, the smaller sphere was of a more bluish stone. â€œWow. This is pretty, but Soval knows Iâ€™m not really big on jewelry...â€

â€œIt is a symbol from Vulcan philosophy,â€ Tâ€™Pol said. â€œThe English translation is â€˜Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinationsâ€™, or IDIC for short.â€

Trip grinned and said, â€œYeah, that sounds like something Soval would believe in. Well, I should send him a thank-you note in the morninâ€™.â€ He deftly unhooked the chain and slipped it over his head, then hooked it again. â€œNoticed you got one too. It suits ya. Interestinâ€™ heâ€™d send one of these IDIC things to both of us...â€

â€œI am curious as to how you know Soval,â€ Tâ€™Pol said. â€œYou have said it isâ€”â€œ

â€œâ€”a long story. Yeah, I did, didnâ€™t I.â€ He chuckled. â€œWell, you might as well pull up a chair, â€˜cause it is. Break out the bottle of bourbon, Jon, and Iâ€™ll get scrounge up some tea for Tâ€™Pol. Canâ€™t say Iâ€™m amiss in my hostinâ€™ dutiesâ€”â€œ

Tâ€™Pol sat comfortably on one of the padded chairs as Jon and Trip busied themselves with the drinks. She hid a smile as she thought, _Yes, I expect it to be an interesting tale indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
Trip meets Jonathan Archer for the first time in this chapter. If the name of Carlos Ramirez sounds familiar, he was the captain of the Intrepid in the â€œreal universeâ€ and helped Archer and Company in the episode â€œThe Expanseâ€. Malcolm Reed would have taken over command of Intrepid in the â€œTwilightâ€ universe from him if Malcolm had survived the Xindi attack.  


* * *

****

Two

Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco, March 11, 2145

Ensign Charles Tucker the Third sighed as he approached the security gate of the Vulcan Consulate. The unsmiling guard on duty looked down on him with an impassive expression. Although Trip Tucker was tall for a Human, this Vulcan topped him by at least seven inches and fifty pounds. _I wouldnâ€™t want to run into this guy in a dark alley,_ he thought.

â€œEnsign Tucker?â€ the Vulcan asked. He extended an open hand; Trip moved to shake it, then remembered in time that Vulcans didnâ€™t like to be touched. Instead, he handed the guard his PADD with his orders on it. â€œYou are to be one of the security detail here at the Consulate?â€

Trip nodded soberly. â€œThatâ€™s correct, sir.â€

The guardâ€™s mouth twitched as he read the orders. â€œYou do not need to call me â€˜sirâ€™. I am Third Officer Somek, and as Third Officer, I believe your rank supercedes mine.â€

â€œAhâ€”â€œ Trip felt the color rise in his cheeks. â€œI didnâ€™t know that.â€

â€œThat is understandable.â€ Somek handed the PADD back to him. â€œThe Ambassadorâ€™s assistant is expecting you. Go through those doors and wait for him.â€

â€œThank you, Third Officer.â€ Trip nodded and set off in the direction Somek had indicated. _Really great, Trip. The first thing you do is embarrass yourself in front of a junior Vulcan officer. Thereâ€™s something about that kid, though, something endearing behind that stiff exterior._ He chuckled under his breath. _Yeah, thatâ€™s real good. You donâ€™t need to go corruptinâ€™ Vulcan kids._

The foyer of the Consulate was a large, airy room, well lit by skylights in the ceiling and huge windows. The honey-colored walls reflected the sunlight, a marble fountain gurgled in the corner, and the sweet smell of Vulcan flowers wafted through the air. Trip felt his tension melt away, but he automatically surveyed the room anyway, noting the possible exits. He noticed the security cameras placed high in the corners, the silent scanners built into the walls. It was an ingrained habit; after all he _was_ a security officer.

Soft voices echoed off the walls. Two voices: one quiet and subdued, the other harsh and strident. Trip frowned and turned towards the spiral staircase set in one corner of the room. He recognized a handful of words...unnecessary, emotional, difficult, but most of the argument was muffled and distorted. Were they discussing _him_?

He took a deep breath and went through some mental exercises to calm himself. The last thing he wanted to do was fly off the handle and make himself an ass in front of the Vulcans. Heâ€™d rated highly on weaponry certifications and unarmed combat, and had even began studying some Vulcan martial arts. If the Vulcans didnâ€™t want him here, he could always go back to the Weapons Development Division at Cape Canaveral...

A Vulcan in a military uniform made her way down the staircase, her boots ringing off the marble. Her gray tunic had no decoration, but the insignia marked the woman as Head of Consulate Security, with the rank of Major. Trip immediately snapped to attention as she approached. She was much shorter than he was, with glossy black hair in a tight twist on the back of her head. Her eyes were orbs of brown ice.

She said nothing for several moments, but just looked up at him. The officer radiated a sense of cold, no-nonsense efficiency that Trip identified almost immediately, but it was mixed with a dangerous aura. This woman was used to being obeyed. _Uh-oh, this gal is bad news,_ he thought.

â€œEnsign Charles Tucker, I presume?â€ The cool tone had a touch of haughtiness.

â€œYes, maâ€™am,â€ he replied.

â€œMy name is Major Tâ€™Lydya, Ensign, and I expect to be addressed as such. Am I clear?â€

He stifled a wave of irritation and said, â€œYes, Major Tâ€™Lydya.â€

â€œGood.â€ She walked around him once, as if assessing him. â€œYou are assigned to the security detail protecting Ambassador Sovalâ€™s new assistant. Your Human commanding officer is Captain Carlos Ramirez. You will report to him from now on, is that understood?â€

Trip stifled a wave of relief. He knew it was unprofessional, but he dreaded having to deal with the hostile Tâ€™Lydya. â€œYes, Major Tâ€™Lydya.â€

â€œSovalâ€™s assistant is well-regarded in diplomatic circles, but he has the tendency to find himself in rather...tense situations. His casual acceptance of the most basic of security measures is quite unacceptable. It is hoped that he would respond more positively to a uniquely Human approach.â€

The dry irony struck a chord within Trip. Heâ€™d had to do bodyguard detail on high officials who hadnâ€™t the faintest clue of how difficult it was to protect them. Was Sovalâ€™s assistant one of them? Trip suddenly thought, _Was the major talking about Sovalâ€™s assistant when she was upstairs and not me?_ If the man was as casual about protocols as Tâ€™Lydya implied, then he understood why Captain Ramirez needed an extra security man on the premises.

â€œIâ€™ll do my best to impress upon him the necessity of security protocols, Major Tâ€™Lydya.â€

She didnâ€™t smile, but Trip felt her humor all the same. He also got the feeling that the major was relieved she didnâ€™t have to deal with Sovalâ€™s assistant. Trip had the mental image of an elderly, crotchety man with an attitude problem.

_Great, what have I gotten myself into?_

**********

The rest of the morning passed in a whirlwind of activity. Although Tâ€™Lydya ran a tight unit, she also insisted in following some enjoyable traditions. One of them was a formal banquet for their newest officer. Trip met some of the enlisted men and women who would be under his direct command. To his surprise, none of the Vulcans seemed upset at having a Human commander. On the contrary, they asked him questions about Human customs where he came from.

â€œThey know youâ€™re from a different area of the planet,â€ explained Captain Ramirez. The Head of the Terran Security detachment chuckled and added, â€œYou shouldâ€™ve seen them when I arrived, Ensign. I had to explain the Mexican holiday of Cinco de Mayo and they wanted to hear every detail.â€

Trip grinned and took another sip of his Vulcan tea. â€œWell, curiosity is a Vulcan trait."

â€œMost of them are very dedicated to their job, Ensign. I donâ€™t think youâ€™ll run into any problems. If you do, just let me or Diplomat Archer know.â€

â€œArcher?â€ Trip repeated. He frowned in confusion. â€œI thought Henry Archer was the head of Starfleetâ€™s Engineering Research and Development. Heâ€™s supposed to be workinâ€™ on a faster-than-light engine, last I read.â€

Ramirez inclined his head. â€œYou an engineer, too?â€

He shook his head in a rueful negative. â€œNope, not formally, but I got some interest in that kinda stuff. I took some courses at the University of Florida; one of â€˜em just happened to be a design lab and I got into weaponry there.â€ He chuckled. â€œGot into security protocols and tactics and here I am.â€

â€œI went to Florida State.â€ Ramirez grinned and added, â€œFootball season is another holiday over here. The Vulcans donâ€™t understand it, but a few appreciate the...statistics.â€

Trip choked on his tea. â€œAw, the statistics. Yeah, right.â€ He glanced casually around the room and noticed a tall, brown-haired man in a Vulcan-style tunic. The man chatted with Major Tâ€™Lydya, who seemed to only tolerate him. Despite her standoffishness, he still treated her with respect due her rank.

The man bowed to her and she returned it, albeit grudgingly. Then he turned and spotted Trip. The manâ€™s eyes sparkled with humor, his mouth stretched in a genuine smile. The aura of eagerness reminded Trip of a friendly dog... _Pomeranian? Naaah, beagle, maybe._ The man hurried over to Tripâ€™s side.

â€œEnsign Tucker? Iâ€™m Jonathan Archer.â€ Archer extended his hand and this time, Trip allowed himself to shake his hand. â€œMajor Tâ€™Lydya just told me youâ€™ve arrived.â€

â€œJust stepped off the transport this morninâ€™,â€ Trip answered. So, this was the new assistant to Ambassador Soval. Archer had his fatherâ€™s look around the eyes, the same benign face Henry had, as if he was sympathetic to your cause. Trip understood that skill would be invaluable in Archerâ€™s line of work.

â€œYou sound like youâ€™re from...Missouri? Arkansas?â€

Trip chuckled and shrugged. â€œThe panhandle of Florida, actually, but I have relatives in Mizoorah and Ar-kan-saw,â€ he replied, laying on the Southern accent a little thicker as usual.

â€œGlad to finally meet you. Tâ€™Lydya was concerned that we might have some kind of personality conflict, but Iâ€™m willing to work with you on whatever protocol you deem necessary.â€ Archer smiled and glanced at Ramirez. â€œAnd a good afternoon to you too, Carlos. Howâ€™s your wife doing?â€

Ramirez chuckled. â€œSheâ€™s more than ready for our daughterâ€™s appearance, Jon. Doctor Reed says it should be any day now.â€

â€œWell, I have confidence in the good doctorâ€™s skills.â€ Archerâ€™s admiration for this particular doctorâ€™s skills sounded genuine, and Trip made a mental note of it. â€œWell, since youâ€™re officially off-duty, what should I call you, Mister Tucker?â€

â€œI go by Trip, sir.â€

â€œJon. Iâ€™m not on duty, either.â€ Archer gave him a quizzical look. â€œâ€˜Tripâ€™? Isnâ€™t that a strange name for a security officer?â€

Trip sighed and rolled his eyes. â€œIt doesnâ€™t refer to my sense of balance, if thatâ€™s what youâ€™re worried about. Itâ€™s a nickname.â€

â€œIâ€™m sure thatâ€™s quite a story,â€ Jon commented. â€œMind sharing it?â€

Trip grinned at the curiosity in his voice. â€œSure. Sit back and Iâ€™ll tell ya all about it.â€


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
From Chapter 3 onwards, weâ€™ll be alternating between present time (Trip telling the story to the E Crew) and the past (Trip at the Vulcan Consulate). The plot thickens...Trip finds out that all isnâ€™t as peaceful and harmonious as it seems at the Consulate...  
  
Timeline note: In this AU Universe, the Vulcans make first contact in 2063 like the â€œreal universeâ€, so Tripâ€™s story (in 2145) occurs only 82 years after First Contact here. There are still some wrinkles in Vulcan/Human relations to be ironed out.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Three

Tripâ€™s Quarters, Enterprise, 19 March 2155

â€œWait a minute...you thought I was some old, crotchety guy with an attitude problem?â€

Trip chuckled at the nonplused look on Jonâ€™s face. â€œI didnâ€™t know it was you, remember? From what Tâ€™Lydya told me, that was the image I got in my mindâ€™s eye. Sorry.â€

Tâ€™Pol inclined her head. â€œTâ€™Lydya? I believe she had interned in Tâ€™Pauâ€™s department before coming to San Francisco.â€

â€œThatâ€™s right. I think Tâ€™Lydya said once that Tâ€™Pau taught her everything she knew.â€

She nodded. â€œShe was so much like her aunt. I met her once, while I was briefly at the Security Ministry. Very calm, collected...I wanted to be like her.â€

Trip raised his eyebrows. â€œThatâ€™s right...you were at the Security Ministry for, what, a year?â€

â€œEighteen months. It was not a pleasant experience...but Tâ€™Pau and Tâ€™Lydya made it more tolerable.â€

Trip opened his mouth to say something else, but his door chimed. â€œEnter!â€ he called.

Commander Travis Mayweather stuck his head in the door. â€œHey, is this a private party or can anyone join in?â€

â€œCâ€™mon in, Travis. The more, the merrier.â€ Trip gestured for Travis to take a chair while Jon poured him a generous splash of the bourbon in a glass. â€œI was just tellinâ€™ a story.â€

â€œThis oughta be good,â€ Travis said as he made himself comfortable. What story?â€

â€œHow I met Jon and Ambassador Soval. Lucky you came in close to the beginning. Just told them about the first reception at the Vulcan Consulate in San Fran.â€

Jon matched Travisâ€™s broad grin. â€œAnd heâ€™d thought I was some old, crotchety geezer.â€

â€œLike I said, blame Tâ€™Lydya. She had me thinkinâ€™ you were.â€ Trip summarized the story so far, and Travis nodded.

â€œWell, it being your birthday and all that, thought Iâ€™d give you a little gift.â€ The first officer handed a basket to Trip. It was decorated with blue and green ribbons and filled to the brim with a dozen oranges.

â€œOranges? Fresh oranges? Donâ€™t tell me you raided Chefâ€™s stash.â€

â€œHeâ€™d kill me if I did. I got this from my brother on the Horizon.â€ Travis grinned and gave him a shrug. â€œI told him you were from Florida and he sent this over.â€

â€œGotta send him a thank-you note too. Thanks, Travis.â€ Trip set the basket on his desk and its citrus scent filled the air. â€œAll right, if weâ€™re all settled, lemme get back to the storyâ€”â€œ

**********

Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco, March 11, 2145

Captain Ramirez and Trip spent the entire afternoon going over security protocols for the Consulate, specifically as concerning both Diplomat Archer and Ambassador Soval. Trip had heard of Soval, the Vulcan ambassador to Earth for the past nineteen years, but had never met him.

â€œYouâ€™ll get your chance in the next few days,â€ Ramirez said with a slight smile. â€œHeâ€™s off-planet now, attending the wedding ceremony of his motherâ€™s first cousin, but heâ€™s due back soon.â€

â€œVulcan family trees are enough to give anyone a headache,â€ Trip quipped. â€œEveryone seems to be related to everyone else in some way.â€

â€œNot quite everyone,â€ Ramirez said with a chuckle. â€œVulcanâ€™s a big planet. Ever been there?â€

â€œNope, though Iâ€™d like to see it sometime.â€

Finally, Ramirez showed him to his new quarters, just down the hall from Archerâ€™s and around the corner from Tripâ€™s new office. Trip was surprised that he, a mere ensign, had been assigned an office, of all things. Ramirez said it was standard for anyone working at the Consulate.

â€œDinner is at nineteen-hundred hours in the Dining Room, Ensign. Iâ€™ll come by and pick you up.â€

â€œThanks, Captain. I appreciate your help, sir.â€

After Ramirez left, he settled into his new home. There were several messages on his computer terminal: one from Major Tâ€™Lydya, one from his mother back in Florida, and one from a Doctor Samirah. Trip frowned and accessed the last message. A dark-skinned Human female smiled at him from the screen.

â€œHello, Ensign Tucker. My name is Doctor Janeese Samirah,â€ she said with a soft, exotic accent. â€œStarfleet Medical in Cape Canaveral have forwarded your records to the main Medical complex here in San Francisco. I am one of three Human doctors assigned to the Consulate. Please return my call as soon as possible to schedule your baseline physical. If I am not here, leave a message with either Doctor Ayakamura or Doctor Reed and I will get back to you. Thank you very much.â€

Trip sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. â€œKnew that was coming,â€ he muttered. He enjoyed physicals about as much as having a root canal at the dentist. â€œMight as well get this over with.â€

His call to Samirahâ€™s office was transferred to one of the other doctors. The petite Asian woman on the screen looked up at him with a bright smile. â€œEnsign Tucker? Iâ€™m Doctor Michiko Ayakamura. Doctor Samirah said you would call.â€

Her cheerful voice brought a smile to Tripâ€™s face. â€œYeah, I got her message. I need to schedule an appointment with her.â€

â€œShouldnâ€™t be a problem, Ensignâ€”â€œ There was a slight chime from behind her and she said, â€œExcuse me. Thatâ€™s my pager.â€ She glanced down and read the message on it. â€œHm. Looks like Iâ€™m going to have to cover some extra patients. Let me transfer you to Doctor Samirahâ€™s assistant and sheâ€™ll get you set up straightaway.â€

â€œThanks, Doctor Ayakamura.â€ To Tripâ€™s surprise, scheduling the appointment was a lot easier than heâ€™d expected. Then again, Starfleet Medical in San Francisco was at least twice as big as the one at Cape Canaveral, and expediency was critical in a place like that.

Suddenly, someone pounded on his door. Trip jumped, his hand going to the sidearm at his belt. â€œWho is it?â€

â€œItâ€™s Captain Ramirez.â€ The captainâ€™s voice was calm, but Trip heard a note of panic in it. He went to the door and opened it to find a slightly flustered Ramirez. â€œIâ€™m sorry, but Iâ€™m going to have Major Tâ€™Lydya escort you to dinner tonight, Ensign Tucker. I just got a call from Doctor Reed.â€

â€œYour wifeâ€™s having the baby?â€ Trip asked. No wonder Ramirez looked like a nervous wreck.

He nodded. â€œIâ€™ve got to get to the Medical Complex.â€

â€œThen youâ€™d better get going, sir. Babies wonâ€™t wait.â€ Trip realized that must have been the page that Doctor Ayakamura had gotten during their conversation. She must have had to take over Reedâ€™s regular duties at the office. 

â€œYou sure youâ€™re going to be all right? Tâ€™Lydya isnâ€™t the easiest person to get along withâ€”â€œ

â€œIâ€™ll be fine. Go, Capâ€™n, or your wifeâ€™s gonna be mad at you.â€

â€œI have the feeling sheâ€™s going to be mad at me anyway.â€ Ramirez gave him a weak smile, then hurried down the hall. Trip watched him go. 

_Poor guy,_ Trip thought. Then he realized heâ€™d have to spend the evening with a cranky Vulcan. _Yeesh. Poor me._

**********

â€œThis stuffâ€™s pretty good. What is it?â€

Tâ€™Lydya raised an eyebrow in surprise and her mouth tightened somewhat. For a moment, Trip feared she was going to get angry, but he saw the unwilling sparkle in her eyes. The Vulcan was trying (and failing, at least according to Trip) to hide her humor. â€œThat is called pok tar, Ensign. We usually have it for evening meal.â€

â€œIâ€™ve had some vegetarian dishes, but this one rates near the top of the list.â€

She inclined her head. â€œI will let Chef Sunet know of your approval.â€

The dinner party included several Vulcans and a few Humans, but Trip noticed the two groups kept their distance from each other. In fact, he caught a few suspicious glances from the Human contingent, and more than a few from the Vulcans. Trip had to remind himself that although Vulcans and Humans had known each other for eighty-two years, there were still some issues between the two races. Some Humans, like Archer, Ramirez and himself didnâ€™t have any trouble working with Vulcans, but that didnâ€™t mean others might have a problem with it.

â€œEnsign Tucker? May I speak with you for a moment?â€

The quiet, polite voice over his shoulder held a hint of apology. Trip glanced at the man and noticed the uniform. MACO. He hadnâ€™t know there were any assigned to the Consulate, but it didnâ€™t surprise him. â€œOf course, Misterâ€”â€œ

â€œKemper, sir. Corporal Nathan Kemper, of the 521st Division, sir.â€

Trip raised his eyebrows. â€œ521st, huh? Pleasure to meet you, Corporal.â€ He glanced at Tâ€™Lydya, who was not at all pleased at being interrupted, but he noticed she hadnâ€™t ordered Kemper away. â€œPermission to withdraw for a moment, Major?â€

She nodded, but not without spearing Kemper with a look of disapproval. â€œGranted, Ensign.â€

Kemper led him to the garden just outside the Dining Room. â€œSorry to interrupt your meal, but I thought Iâ€™d give you fair warning, sir.â€

Trip frowned, though he had an idea of why. â€œFair warning, Corporal? About what?â€

â€œI donâ€™t know if youâ€™ve noticed it yet, but thereâ€™s some tension between us and the Vulcans over certain areas,â€ Kemper said. He lowered his voice, although he really didnâ€™t need to. â€œSome of my colleagues are convinced the Vulcans are arrogant, condescending and just want to be a pain to Humans in general.â€

â€œAnd you?â€

â€œI donâ€™t share the same sentiments, sir. They keep it in check when Diplomat Archer is around, or Ambassador Soval, but when they arenâ€™t...it can get rather ugly, sir.â€

_No wonder Tâ€™Lydya looks like sheâ€™s swallowed a gallon of prune juice,_ Trip reflected. â€œSome Vulcans arenâ€™t happy with us, either, but we gotta learn to work together, whether they like it or not.â€ He nodded. â€œThanks for the warning, Corporal.â€

â€œYouâ€™re welcome, sir. I gotta get back...I told â€˜em that I was gonna warn you about the Vulcans; they think youâ€™re under their spell or somethinâ€™.â€

Trip snorted. â€œNot likely. Iâ€™ll be careful, Corporal. Hey, why donâ€™t you stop by my office tomorrow and you can tell me more about whatâ€™s going on around here?â€

â€œNo problem sir. Captain Ramirez was planning on telling you anyway, butâ€”â€œ Kemper shrugged. â€œIt might be a bit tense with him not around now.â€

â€œIâ€™ll keep an eye out. Thanks again.â€

Kemper saluted with perfect military precision, then turned on his heel and strode back into the Dining Hall. Trip watched him go, sighed and shook his head. This is gonna be a long night. As he followed in Kemperâ€™s wake, he became very aware of Tâ€™Lydyaâ€™s gaze on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
From Chapter 3 onwards, weâ€™ll be alternating between present time (Trip telling the story to the E Crew) and the past (Trip at the Vulcan Consulate).  
  
Trip meets Soval...under unusual circumstances. In this universe, mind melding is more commonplace than in the ENT universe, but it is still taken very seriously, and not done unless there is no other way. Their attitude is more like the Vulcans in TOS.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Four

â€œKemper? As in Major Nathan Kemper?â€ Travis repeated, his eyes wide in realization.

â€œYeah, the kidâ€™s on the Columbia as Captain Hayesâ€™s Tactical Officer,â€ Trip confirmed. â€œYâ€™know, if our orders hadnâ€™t gotten screwed up before we launched, he might be sittinâ€™ here instead of me.â€

Travis nodded. Kemper had been chosen at Enterpriseâ€™s Armory and Tactical Officer, but a mix-up of rosters had put Kemper on Columbia instead, and had replaced him with Trip Tucker. They all noticed that Tâ€™Pol was studying the depths of her tea, for it had been the Vulcans who had messed up the assignments. Travis brought the topic back to Kemper.

â€œWhoa. Talk about a small world.â€

â€œYou were with Hayes on the _Montana_ , right?â€ Trip asked him.

The first officer grinned and replied, â€œI was his Science Officer. Captain Hayes can be hard, but heâ€™s a fair commanding officer. I know that some people donâ€™t appreciate his command styleâ€”â€œ

â€œâ€”but there are some who think heâ€™s all right, like a certain science officer,â€ said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Captain Hoshi Sato there. She waved her hand as they all started to stand at attention. â€œAt ease. I donâ€™t mean to crash your partyâ€”â€œ

â€œâ€”then donâ€™t just stand there in the hall, Capâ€™n. Get in here.â€ Trip was about to vacate his seat for the captain, but Jon Archer beat him to it. â€œWeâ€™ve got some fine Kentucky bourbon, if thatâ€™s to your taste.â€

She shook her head. â€œBourbonâ€™s not on my list of favorite drinks, but if you have any tea, Iâ€™d be grateful.â€

â€œOne Vulcan green tea coming up,â€ Jon said and went to get it. 

â€œI just got off-duty. Sorry I missed your party, Trip,â€ Hoshi said. â€œI wanted to give this to you before the night was out.â€ She gave Trip a bottle with a red-and-yellow ribbon tied around it. â€œHappy birthday.â€

He glanced at the label of the bottle and whistled. â€œWow. I didnâ€™t really peg you as a sake drinker, Capâ€™n. I thought you didnâ€™t drink very much.â€

â€œI donâ€™t, but my father sent this to me to give to you. Heâ€™s one of the best distillers in Kyoto, you know.â€ She grinned. â€œThis is from both of us.â€

â€œWow. _Onaigaishimasu_ , Capâ€™n. Thank you.â€ He carefully set the bottle of sake on his desk, right next to the basket of oranges from Travis.

Hoshi nodded at Tâ€™Pol, who sat serenely in the ring of senior officers. â€œEnsign Tâ€™Pol, how are you feeling?â€

â€œI am well, Captain. The stomach ailment passed quickly, thanks to Doctor Reedâ€™s quick care.â€ She glanced back at Trip and went on, â€œThat reminds me...why did you not tell us you knew Doctor Reed before being assigned to the _Enterprise_?â€

Tripâ€™s laugh was rueful. â€œUm...I didnâ€™t. Not really.â€

â€œBut you were both at the Vulcan Consulate at the same time, were you not?â€

â€œDoc Reed was actually at Starfleet Medical, and not exclusively at the Consulate. He was one of the few Human doctors who didnâ€™t mind working with Vulcans at the time.â€ Trip laughed again and Hoshi gave him a sympathetic look. â€œI knew _of_ Doc Reed; after all, Ramirez sang his praises after Isabella was born. Unfortunately, I didnâ€™t get to actually _meet_ Malcolm until about five weeks ago. Every time I got curious about our resident medic, he always seemed to be on duty or gone for some reason.â€

Tâ€™Pol gave him a strange look, one that was touched with a sudden comprehension. Trip raised his eyebrows, but she only shook her head and said, â€œCurious.â€

â€œI thought so, too. If I hadnâ€™t known better, I wouldâ€™ve thought he was avoiding me on purpose, but like I said, neither of us really knew each other then.â€ He shrugged and took a sip of his bourbon. â€œI usually saw either Doctor Samirah or Doctor Ayakamura, so it really wasnâ€™t a issue to me at the time.â€

Jon frowned. â€œI hadnâ€™t known about that, Trip. Iâ€™d always assumed you met Malcolm at one point or another. That is strange.â€

Trip shrugged again. â€œSometimes things happen. Why donâ€™t you ask the Doc next time you see him?â€ He took another sip, then said, â€œAll right...where was I?â€

**********

Vulcan Consulate March 16, 2145

Trip adapted quickly to the routine at the Consulate. He accompanied Jonathan Archer to breakfast at the Dining Hall, where he usually discussed his schedule with his security team and other business with other diplomats. Trip shadowed Jon as he went through meeting after meeting, argument after argument, polite dance after polite dance. Trip was impressed at the manâ€™s patience and aplomb; not many people could handle a touchy meeting between the Vulcan Trade Minister and the Andorian representative.

At lunch, Jon would ask him of his impressions of the people they had met. The first time, Trip was reluctant to give his opinions, but Jon clarified, â€œYouâ€™re a trained security officer. Sometimes you see things I canâ€™t. Iâ€™d like to know what you saw in their body language, their unspoken words. Forewarned is forearmed, as the saying goes.â€ So Trip told him, and together, they both saw insights neither one would have seen alone.

Jon Archer seemed to follow all the security protocols perfectly, so Trip didnâ€™t know why Major Tâ€™Lydya had been worried. Trip chalked it up to different personalities and different views on doing things. Corporal Kemper had been right; there was an undercurrent of hostility between the Humans and the Vulcans at the Consulate, but Trip couldnâ€™t tell where it stemmed from.

Then, five days after his arrival, Trip was thrown for a loop.

**********

â€œTrip! Nathan!â€

Trip heard Jonâ€™s call from the open door of his own office. He immediately reacted to the alarm in Jonâ€™s voice. Three seconds later, he was at Jonâ€™s door with an equally worried Corporal Nathan Kemper. Jon Archer was sitting at his computer terminal, his gaze on someone standing at the corner of the room. Kemper raised his EM-33, but Trip put a hand on his arm.

A young Vulcan woman stood there, her arms up, her hands curled into claws. Her long black hair hung in tangles waves over her shoulders. She glanced at Trip and he took a half-step backwards at the madness within her eyes. 

â€œTâ€™Saiya,â€ Jonathan said in a soft voice. Then he added a few words in Vulcan that Trip didnâ€™t understand, but Trip thought were supposed to be soothing. He finally recognized her: Tâ€™Saiya was the receptionist of the Vulcan Consulate. She was polite and friendly to everyone who came by her desk.

She definitely didnâ€™t look friendly now. Her cheeks were flushed bronze-green and sweat covered her brow. Tâ€™Saiya turned away from Jon and took a step towards Trip, who responded by taking another half-step backwards into the hall. Kemper kept his aim trained on Tâ€™Saiya without wavering.

â€œTâ€™Saiya,â€ Jon repeated, this time with a strident note in his voice. 

She shook her head and muttered something under her breath in Vulcan. Then she advanced towards Trip and Nate, who both retreated in her wake. Trip heard commotion behind him, but he didnâ€™t dare look over his shoulder. The gleam in Tâ€™Saiyaâ€™s eye was hungry, predatory, as if she was a crocodile and he, Trip, was an appealing snack.

Another soft voice said something in Vulcan. Major Tâ€™Lydya. I didnâ€™t know she could sound like that, he thought. The gentle tone was completely at odds with the Major heâ€™d met. He couldnâ€™t see her face, but the voice was light, lyrical.

Tâ€™Lydyaâ€™s words seemed to have an effect. Tâ€™Saiya stopped in her tracks and cocked her head to the side as if listening to some inner voice. Then she slowly began to drop her hands to her side and took a step away from them...

Then she moved faster than anyone Trip had ever seen. Tâ€™Saiya leaped forward like a pouncing tiger, nimbly avoiding Kemperâ€™s shot and knocking Trip down flat on his back. She was heavier than she looked and the wind flew out of his lungs in a gush. 

â€œDonâ€™t let her touch you, Trip!â€ Jon shouted.

He grabbed her hands and struggled against her. With a grunt, he threw her off him, but in the process, her right hand brushed against his temple. Stars exploded in front of his eyes, followed by blackness.

**********

He awoke in a daze. _What the hell just happened?_ His memories were fuzzy, indistinct...all he could recall was a pair of dark, crazed eyes and claws ripping into his skin...

â€œYou are awake,â€ said a calm voice. â€œDo not attempt to move. You have been hurt.â€

â€œJon?â€ he rasped. â€œNathan?â€ Then he realized he was lying on a couch in one of the Consulateâ€™s meditation rooms. A fire pot in the corner provided the only light and heat. There was a large shadow sitting in front of him. That shadow turned and he saw a gray-haired Vulcan in ceremonial robes.

â€œThey are awaiting word on your progress,â€ the Vulcan said, â€œbut I would like to check you first, with your permission.â€

â€œYeah...I guess,â€ Trip mumbled. â€œWhatâ€™re you gonna do? Read my mind?â€

The Vulcan said nothing for a moment, but his voice held dry humor. â€œNo, Ensign Tucker. We Vulcans do not â€˜read mindsâ€™ unless the situation is quite dire. I will ascertain whether or not Tâ€™Saiyaâ€™s attack has had any inadvertent effects on your mind.â€

â€œYou a Healer?â€

â€œOf a sort. I come from a long line of diplomats and healers, Ensign.â€ His mouth went up in a slight smile, startling Trip out of his daze. â€œI understand we have not been introduced yet, Ensign Tucker. My name is Soval.â€

â€œAmbassador Soval?â€ 

â€œYes.â€

He swallowed hard. So this was the formidable Vulcan ambassador and Jonâ€™s boss. â€œPleased to finally meet ya. Wish it was under better circumstances.â€

Soval nodded gravely. â€œAs do I.â€

â€œAmbassadorâ€”â€œ

â€œI am not in that capacity right now, Ensign. My name is Soval, as I have said.â€

â€œThen you can call me â€˜Tripâ€™. Ensign isnâ€™t my first name, either.â€

Soval didnâ€™t quite laugh, but Trip felt his amusement. â€œVery well...Trip. You will have to explain the significance of the name later. It is unusual for a security officer.â€

He sighed and rolled his eyes and thought, Aw, no, not again. â€œAsk Jonathan Archer. He knows the story.â€

Soval nodded at that and Trip sighed again in relief. â€œI shall, then. Please, try to relax. If there is any discomfort, I will discontinue the link. Agreed?â€

Trip nodded in turn. â€œAgreed.â€ He closed his eyes as Sovalâ€™s long fingers rested on his face, and he felt a stir of warmth from the touch. _Son of a..._ he thought in wonder.

Then another world opened in front of his eyes, a world different from his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
From Chapter 3 onwards, weâ€™ll be alternating between present time (Trip telling the story to the E Crew) and the past (Trip at the Vulcan Consulate).  
  
Doc Reed joins the party. A shadow player visits Trip. Youâ€™ll know who it is.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Five

â€œWhat is it like, being in a mind meld?â€ Travis asked. He looked at Trip, but directed the question at Trip. Tâ€™Pol and Jon. Then Travis blushed and hastily added, â€œIf it isnâ€™t taboo to ask, I mean? You donâ€™t have to answer ifâ€”â€œ

Trip shrugged. â€œI wish I could answer that one. I donâ€™t really remember much of it...except that it felt really weird. It was like I could feel Soval in my head, a light touch on the inside of my skull. Hard to describe, Travis. A lot of images; canâ€™t remember most of them, though Soval told me later that there was the possibility of â€˜bleedthroughâ€™â€”â€œ

Tâ€™Pol nodded and added, â€œWhat he refers to, Commander, is the inadvertent glimpse of anotherâ€™s mind or memories during a meld. It does happen on occasion, but usually neither participant remembers the specific details. Only those with unusually high esper ratings may remember, but even then, the details fade after time.â€ Her face became serious. â€œThat is one reason why we Vulcans do not meld indiscriminately. There is the possibility of unexpected side effects.â€

â€œThere are other kinds of melds, too,â€ Trip said. â€œHealinâ€™ melds, for example, but Doc Reed would know more about that than I do.â€ He frowned. â€œSpeakinâ€™ of, where is he? He promised me a couple of pints of Guinnessâ€”â€œ

â€œâ€”which were appropriated by the fellows in the Armory,â€ said an accented voice in the doorway. â€œUnfortunately, that comprised my entire supply for the moment, so Iâ€™d hoped this would be an acceptable substitute.â€ Doctor Malcolm Reed smirked and eyed the crowd, which was crammed into Tripâ€™s quarters. â€œQuite the party, I see.â€

Tripâ€™s grinned widened and he waved Malcolm into the room. â€œGet in here, Doc. Whatâ€™s that in your hand...aw, you shouldnâ€™t have. Good English stout? Yeah, I sâ€™pose thatâ€™ll have to do for now.â€ And the six-pack of stout joined the sake and the oranges on his desk. Trip took his time with the arrangement as he watched Hoshi Sato make room for Malcolm to sit next to her. Tâ€™Pol raised an eyebrow, but Trip only shook his head slightly.

â€œSo what has all of you enthralled enough to be packed in here like a tin of sardines?â€

Jon chuckled and said, â€œTripâ€™s recounting the story of how he met me and Soval at the Consulate. Hey, I was under the impression youâ€™d met Trip while you were at Starfleet Medical, but Trip said you hadnâ€™t.â€

â€œOh.â€ Malcolm sighed and shook his head, but there was a twinkle in his eye. â€œWretched timing and bad luck, I guess. Doctor Samirah and Doctor Ayakamura kept complaining about the security officer who kept getting into mischief. I was curious, but fate conspired against getting to know Mr. Tucker better. I was doing consulting work and research, and away some of the time.â€

â€œBut not even _one_ time?â€ Jon was persistent.

â€œItâ€™s not as unusual as it seems, Jonathan. After all, Mr. Tucker hadnâ€™t been one of my regular patients, and not too long afterwards, I was invited to return to the Vulcan Medical Academy.â€ Malcolm gave Trip a look of apology. â€œSo I was pleasantly surprised to finally meet you when you were assigned to _Enterprise_.â€

â€œReturn? You were there before?â€ Trip asked.

He nodded. â€œI was there for two years for my residency, since I decided to specialize in exobiology,exosurgery and Vulcan medicine. It was there I met Doctor Tâ€™Lesâ€”â€œ he inclined his head at Tâ€™Pol, â€œand Ensign Tâ€™Pol.â€

Travis shook his head again and repeated, â€œMan, talk about a small universe. Everybody knows everybody, or at least has met. So thatâ€™s how you met Ambassador Soval, Trip?â€

â€œYeah. Not exactly a good situation, but thatâ€™s when I first met him,â€ Trip confirmed. â€œAnd the next day was even stranger...â€

**********

March 17, 2145, Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco

â€œHappy Saint Patrickâ€™s Day, Ensign.â€

Trip cracked his eyes open to see Captain Ramirez sitting in a chair next to him. His brain felt like scrambled eggs thatâ€™d stayed too long in the pan. â€œCaptain? What happened? Iâ€”â€œ

â€œAmbassador Soval came in to make sure you were all right. He told us there wasnâ€™t any permanent damage, but that youâ€™d probably have one hell of a headache when you woke up.â€

â€œHeâ€™s right.â€ Trip managed to sit up with Ramirezâ€™s help. â€œI feel like the fourth day of a three day pass.â€

â€œThis should help.â€ Ramirez pressed three tablets of aspirin into Tripâ€™s hand, then got up to fetch a cup of water. Trip swallowed the aspirin, then chased it with the water. His stomach threatened to rebel; he closed his eyes until the nausea subsided. â€œLie back down and rest. Iâ€™ve taken you off the duty roster for today.â€

â€œCan you move the pillow to my back, sir? If I lie down now, Iâ€™m gonna get sick.â€

When he was comfortable, the door opened to admit Jonathan Archer. Archerâ€™s face was creased with worry. â€œTrip, are you all right?â€

â€œIâ€™ve felt better, but Iâ€™m alive,â€ Trip said, â€œconsidering I was used as a tackling dummy. Is Tâ€™Saiya all right? What was wrong with her?â€

Jon shook his head; Trip thought it was in answer to his question, but Jon gestured for Ramirez to stay in the chair and not offer it to him. â€œDoctor Tâ€™Inya examined her, Trip. Tâ€™Saiyaâ€™s on a Vulcan corsair headed towards Shiâ€™Kahr, where her familyâ€™ll take care of her. Her fiancÃ© is meeting her in Shiâ€™Kahr with the rest of her kin.â€

â€œSheâ€™s sick?â€ Tripâ€™s brow furrowed. â€œIs it serious?â€

â€œDoctor Tâ€™Inya said it was a hormonal imbalance. Apparently, it occurs rather frequently, so the doctors there know how to deal with it. Tâ€™Saiya should be all right and return in a week or two. â€

Trip blew out a breath in relief. â€œThank God. She looked really sick. I donâ€™t think she meant to attack me; I just happened to be in the way at the time.â€

Jon leaned forward and put a hand on Tripâ€™s shoulder. â€œYou stopped Nathan from shooting her. Neither of you could have known that if he had, Tâ€™Saiya couldâ€™ve died from the shock. That was good reflexes on your part.â€

He blushed and demurred, â€œNah, it was nothinâ€™. Iâ€™m just glad sheâ€™ll be all right.â€

â€œGet some rest. Youâ€™ve earned it.â€ Jon glanced at Ramirez. â€œCome on, Carlos. Iâ€™m sure your little girlâ€™s eager for her dad to come home.â€

After the two men left, Trip drifted off to sleep. When he woke again, another man sat in the chair he last saw Ramirez sitting in. He didnâ€™t look familiar, but something about him set off Tripâ€™s internal alarms. He fought through another bout of dizziness to focus on his new visitor.

â€œWhoâ€™re you?â€ Trip demanded.

The man chuckled and replied, â€œMy name is Captain Mark Harris, Starfleet Intelligence, San Francisco. Iâ€™m sorry I startled you, Ensign, but I needed to talk with you right away. Corporal Kemper insisted on watching over you until you woke up.â€

Movement in the corner of room attracted Tripâ€™s attention. Corporal Kemper stood there, his EM-33 unholstered and ready. The MACOâ€™s body language told Trip that this man, Harris, was a dangerous man, and Kemper didnâ€™t trust him. Kemperâ€™s hawk-like gaze never wavered and his body was coiled like a spring.

â€œYouâ€™re fortunate to gain such loyalty after being here less than a week, Ensign,â€ Harris observed with a touch of humor. â€œYouâ€™ve become fast friends with Diplomat Archer and Captain Ramirez, as well as the Vulcan ambassador himself.â€

Trip shook his head. â€œI canâ€™t say heâ€™s a friend, Captain Harris. I got hurt and he just made sure I was okay. I donâ€™t really know him at all, except the fact that heâ€™s Diplomat Archerâ€™s boss.â€

Harris nodded and sat back in his chair. â€œTell me what happened yesterday, Ensign.â€

â€œThereâ€™s not much to tell, sir, but Iâ€™ll do my best.â€ Trip recounted what happened from the time Archer had called him to his office to when heâ€™d woken up that morning. Harris was the picture of attention, not interrupting his story. When Trip was finished, the man only nodded.

â€œHow much do you know about Vulcan history, Ensign Tucker?â€

â€œNot much,â€ Trip admitted. â€œI do know that they hadnâ€™t always been logical, but after Surak came, they completely redid their society.â€

Harris nodded again. â€œThatâ€™s what most Humans know about them. Before Surak, they were extremely volatile, proud, intolerant. Very similar to Humans in many ways, in fact. In that, weâ€™ve got something in common. I think Vulcan and Earth could benefit from a closer relationship in the future, but others donâ€™t believe itâ€™s a good idea.â€

Trip frowned at the thought. Kemper said that some people here at the Consulate have bad feelings against the Vulcans. Iâ€™ve seen it. â€œYeah, I know.â€

â€œIâ€™d like you and Corporal Kemper to keep an eye on these people here,â€ Harris said. â€œIntelligence has reason to believe that either Ambassador Soval or Diplomat Archer might be in danger from these...factions. Soval is aware of the danger, as well as Archer, but Archerâ€™s known for his rather, um, cavalier attitude about security protocols.â€

â€œSo Iâ€™ve heard,â€ Trip said without humor. â€œIâ€™m workinâ€™ on that. He said that heâ€™ll go along with whatever we need to do to protect him.â€

â€œGood.â€ Harris said. He reached into the breast pocket of his uniform, causing Kemper to tighten his grip on his weapon. Harrisâ€™s smile became a leer as he tossed two PADDs over to the MACO. â€œIâ€™ve just given Corporal Kemper some background information on these people, Ensign. Iâ€™d like both of you to read it. Forewarned is forearmed. The more insight we have, the better we can defend against them.â€

â€œAll right. Iâ€™ll read what youâ€™ve got, Captain.â€

â€œAnd Iâ€™d like to ask you a favor, Ensign.â€

â€œWhat kind of favor?â€

â€œIf you see or hear anything that might qualify as a threat to either Soval or Archer, let me know. Iâ€™ll leave my person comm code with Kemper as well.â€Trip only nodded, but made no promises. Harris noticed it and said, â€œI think youâ€™ll make an excellent Security officer, Ensign Tucker. A word of advice: donâ€™t trust anyone, even those whom you think are friends.â€

And with that, Harris got up from the chair and walked out of the room without a backward glance. Kemper immediately followed him to the hall. â€œHeâ€™s gone, sir. Just like a ghost.â€


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
The plot thickens as Trip gets into the intrigue surrounding Harrisâ€™s claims. Can you guess who his â€œmystery friendâ€ is in the pub? (Hint: Itâ€™s not Malcolm, but another character. Iâ€™ll reveal it in the next chapter.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Six

â€œ _Harris?_ â€ Malcolm raised his voice slightly and arched one sardonic eyebrow. â€œCaptain Mark Harris? White hair, blue eyes, smooth talker, obnoxiously polite?â€

Trip stared at him. So did everyone else; Hoshi, in particular, looked concerned at the change in the doctorâ€™s demeanor. â€œYou know him?â€

â€œHe was interested in certain elements of Vulcan biology and physiology that are rather...delicate. Harris doesnâ€™t know how to take â€˜noâ€™ for an answer.â€ Malcolmâ€™s eyes drifted over to Tâ€™Pol, who was studying the depths of her tea cup. Trip felt a sudden surge of anger for Tâ€™Polâ€™s sake. What kind of slimy creep wouldâ€”?

â€œSounds about right,â€ Jon commented dryly, breaking into Tripâ€™s dark mood. â€œI saw him at the Consulate several times after the â€˜incidentâ€™ with Tâ€™Saiya, then he disappeared for a while before coming right back. I think _Soval_ actually threw him out. Picked him up by the collar and dumped him on his ass. Another time, Soval tried to prevent him from falling into San Francisco Bay, but wasnâ€™t successful.â€

Trip suddenly laughed at the mental image. â€œ _Soval_ threw him out twice? Once in the Bay? Oh, man, I wish I wouldâ€™ve seen that!â€

Jon shrugged and corrected, â€œThe second time was kind of an accident, but I donâ€™t think he was trying too hard to save Harris from floundering in the water. Most Vulcans dislike the water, you know.â€

Tâ€™Pol spoke up, â€œI believe Soval termed it as â€˜poetic justiceâ€™.â€

There was laughter all around, then a cheerful voice interrupted, â€œI do enjoy hearing my crewmates in a wonderful mood. May I join your little gathering, Lieutenant Commander?â€

â€œHi, Phlox.â€ Trip waved the last member of the Enterpriseâ€™s senior staff into the room, which by now was rather crowded. The Denobulan engineer shook his head as Hoshi offered him her seat.

â€œI believe the greeting is â€˜happy birthdayâ€™,â€ Phlox said as he handed Trip a wrapped package. â€œThis is for you.â€

â€œThanks.â€ Trip unwrapped the paper to reveal a long, rectangular wooden box. He unlatched the top and peered inside. â€œWhat theâ€”? Whereâ€™d you get this?â€

â€œWhat is it?â€ Travis asked as he looked over Tripâ€™s shoulder. The Armory Officer lifted out what looked like an oddly-shaped shotgun. It was single-barreled, its stock made of some exotic wood. Trip sighted down the barrel with an expert eye and whistled in delight.

Tâ€™Pol glanced at Phlox with an expression of disapproval. â€œYou gave him a weapon?â€

â€œItâ€™s a part of Denobulan history, Ensign. That is a Mystakae, used by the infantry about two hundred years ago. The firing mechanism has been disabled. My third great-grandsire used it during his service. Lieutenant Commander, if you examine the underside, youâ€™ll see Denobulan script there. It forms his name and the name of his unit.â€

â€œIâ€™m honored that youâ€™d give this to me, Phlox. Thank you.â€

The engineer chuckled and traded smiles with Hoshi. â€œYou have no idea how difficult it is to bring a weapon on board without the Armory Officerâ€™s knowledge, but Captain Sato knew about it.â€

â€œThanks. Iâ€™ll take good care of it.â€ And Trip laid the Mystakae back into its box and placed it in a spot of honor close to his other birthday gifts. â€œYouâ€™re just in time to hear the interestinâ€™ part of my story â€˜bout my first meetinâ€™ with Jon Archer and Ambassador Soval. Iâ€™d been assigned to the Consulate and within a week of beinâ€™ there, I was already gettinâ€™ into trouble...â€

**********

March 17, 2145 Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco

News of Tâ€™Saiyaâ€™s â€œattackâ€ spread over the Consulate faster than a impulse engine gone ballistic. Although Captain Ramirez had taken Trip off the duty roster for the day, people found excuses to drop by his quarters. Most of the Security detachment came by to check on him, as well as some Vulcan residents of the Consulate. Trip didnâ€™t mind; he was the warm, congenial Southern gentlemen. He chatted with his visitors, asked about their histories, shared some Vulcan spice tea and non-alcoholic drinks.

By the late afternoon, heâ€™d formed a good idea of where most of the personnel stood as far as Human/Vulcan relations went. He and Kemper went down to the Dining Hall for dinner. Neither wore their uniforms, but civilian clothes, and Trip picked the middle of the room, where no one could miss them.

â€œHi there, Corporal,â€ said a man dressed in a MACO uniform. He was tall and dark-haired, with dark blue eyes. â€œMind if I sit here with you two?â€

â€œSure,â€ Kemper replied. â€œCorporal Lee Doumaides, Ensign Charles Tucker. Newest security guy assigned. Barely a week here.â€

â€œPleased to meet you, Ensign,â€ said Doumaides, as he sat next to Trip. â€œBarely a week, huh? Youâ€™ve already made the grapevine, with what happened yesterday. Not many of us get flattened by a rabid Vulcan.â€

Trip raised his eyebrows at his words. â€œShe was sick, not rabid. They said sheâ€™s getting the best medical attention possible.â€

Doumaides nodded at the correction. â€œIâ€™m glad to hear that, Ensign. You arenâ€™t hurt?â€

He chuckled and waved his fork. â€œAll in one piece, appetite and all. Look, I just wanna forget about the whole thing, okay?â€

â€œSure.â€ The three of them ate in companionable silence for a little while, then Doumaides said, â€œHey, since youâ€™re new to the Consulate and San Francisco, how about you and Kemper join us for a nightcap? Say, twenty-hundred hours? I know an out-of-the-way place where the Starfleet Security contingent hangs out.â€

â€œSounds good,â€ Trip replied in a casual tone. â€œIâ€™m tired of restinâ€™. Itâ€™ll be good to get out for a bit.â€

Doumaides chuckled and said, â€œYeah, weâ€™ve all endured the trials at the hands of the Vulcan Healers. Sometimes, you just gotta get away and enjoy the hometown haunts. How â€˜bout I come by and pick you up at nineteen-hundred and Iâ€™ll show you around.â€

â€œThanks, Corporal. Iâ€™d sure appreciate that.â€

â€œCall me Lee. Everyone does.â€ He smiled at Kemper. â€œAsk Nate over here about the time I nearly got eaten by someoneâ€™s pet _sehlat_. Itâ€™s one hell of a story. See you in an hour.â€

After Lee left, Kemper gave Trip a look of amusement. â€œYou know, sir, youâ€™d make a great secret agent. Leeâ€™s already extended you an invitation at the first meeting. It took me several _weeks_ before he took _me_ out for a drink.â€

Trip only shrugged. â€œYou gotta know how to approach â€˜em, Nate.â€

**********

The â€œout-of-the-way placeâ€ was a little bar near the waterfront called â€œOâ€™Charleyâ€™sâ€. It was meant to be an Irish pub, with real beer taps and genuine pub grub. Trip had been in several pubs in Ireland with his brother-in-law; he knew what the real thing was supposed to be like. Unfortunately, this wasnâ€™t it.

â€œThis is god-awful,â€ he whispered to Doumaides. â€œYou guys hang out here? Itâ€™s worse than a Saint Pattyâ€™s Day mock-up.â€

Doumaides chuckled and shrugged as he said, â€œThatâ€™s the point. No one bothers us here. Think of it like some kind of gentlemanâ€™s club for people like us.â€

â€œâ€˜People like usâ€™?â€

â€œLook around you. You donâ€™t see any â€˜Greeniesâ€™ or â€˜Blueysâ€™ here, do you?â€

Trip forced himself not to react to the offhand nicknames. â€œGreeniesâ€ were Vulcans; â€œBlueysâ€ were Andorians. He scanned around to find that Doumaides was right. Every patron was Human, and one in particular caught his eye. The man was dark-haired, broad-shouldered, with the demeanor of a professional soldier. He caught Tripâ€™s scrutiny and raised his mug in salute. Trip noticed the manâ€™s smile didnâ€™t reach his eyes.

â€œWhoâ€™s that guy?â€ Trip whispered.

â€œAh..he comes now and then, when his shipâ€™s in port. He used to be an engineer; now heâ€™s first officer on a support ship somewhere. The brass got pissed at him when he slugged some Andorians at Jupiter Station and stuck him where he wouldnâ€™t be an embarrassment. Sharp as a whip, though, and speaks a lot with his fists. Good guy to have at your side.â€

â€œFormer engineer, huh?â€ Trip said casually. â€œMind if I go over and chat with him?â€

â€œGo right ahead. Iâ€™ll keep the stool warm for you.â€

Trip approached the officer, whose green eyes flickered with interest. Wordlessly, he gestured to the chair opposite him and Trip took the offered seat. Trip noticed a bottle of whiskey on the table and two glasses. If the guy was planning on drinking himself to oblivion, he wasnâ€™t doing a good job of it. The level of alcohol was still at the neck of the bottle.

â€œYou expectinâ€™ anyone?â€

The officer shrugged. â€œNah. Youâ€™ll do. Wanna drink? Iâ€™ll pour.â€

â€œSure.â€ Trip watched him as he poured the whiskey into the glasses. He would have been handsome, if his mouth wasnâ€™t turned down at the corners. Trip thought of his mother saying, â€œDonâ€™t scowl like that; your face will freeze that way.â€ This manâ€™s face was permanently frozen.

â€œHeard you got attacked by a crazy Vulcan,â€ he said. â€œYou all right?â€

Trip gave him an annoyed look. â€œEveryone keeps askinâ€™ me that. Iâ€™m fine.â€

â€œJust checking. Guys over here tend to be overprotective of their buddies, especially when one of their own gets hurt.â€ The man shrugged again and added, â€œI can understand the sentiment.â€

Trip noticed the changes over the manâ€™s face and thought, _Okay, this man is pretty protective of the ones under his command. Lee said he was a first officer. You donâ€™t reach that rank without some smarts or a_ lot _of help. Seems like a decent sort, except Lee said he doesnâ€™t like Andorians._

â€œLee told me you were an engineer. Iâ€™ve got some interest in that area. Whatâ€™d you do in your previous life?â€

â€œYou mean before I got tangled with the Andorians?â€ A note of bitterness crept into his tone. â€œWarp mechanics, mostly. I was a junior engineer on the _Shenandoah_.â€

â€œThe _Shenandoah_? My brother was a consultant on their ship design.â€

The man grinned and Trip was startled at the transformation. â€œNo kidding. Did a damn good job of it, too. In factâ€”â€œ

That was the start of an enjoyable hour of talking about all kinds of engineering and security protocols. For a man who had been â€œan embarrassmentâ€ to Starfleet, he knew his business. When heâ€™d started to lose Trip in an explanation, he didnâ€™t hesitate to backtrack and rephrase it in words Trip understood. Again, Trip thought, _Starfleetâ€™s loss. This guy is brilliant. I could see him captaining his own ship someday, if he hadnâ€™t gotten into trouble._

Trip avoided mentioning the Andorians, but to his surprise, the man brought it up himself. â€œIâ€™ve got myself a temper,â€ he admitted. â€œNow, I know I should know better, but their arrogance and their ignorance...it makes me want to wipe those smirks off their faces. Theyâ€™re just as bad as the Vulcans, except they actually show it. I donâ€™t know which on of the two is worse.â€

Trip hid his grimace under a gulp of whiskey. â€œSeems like there are some people who donâ€™t care much for either one. Or anyone else, for that matter.â€

â€œYeah, thatâ€™s why a bunch of â€˜em have decided to take a stand. They want to protect whatâ€™s theirs. Not just in the Consulate, but all over San Francisco. Probably all over the planet. Iâ€™m not here a good bit of the time, so I donâ€™t know much about â€˜em, but I try to find out as much about â€˜em as I can and keep in touch with the ones Iâ€™ve met.â€ He leaned forward, his green eyes intense. â€œIf you want, I could share what Iâ€™ve got, if youâ€™re so inclined.â€

Trip inclined his head, pretending to think it over. It was interesting that heâ€™d referred to this group as _â€œtheyâ€_ and _â€œthemâ€_ and not _â€œweâ€_ and _â€œusâ€_. If this man was a member, he wouldnâ€™t have talked about them in third-person. Which meant that there was more to him than people assumed.

That, and the look in his eyes told Trip that he wasnâ€™t as dumb as he seemed.

â€œDeal. Iâ€™m interested.â€ Trip extended his hand and the man shook it. â€œWell, since it looks like weâ€™ve got a partnership here, whatâ€™s your name? I think itâ€™s rude to just say, â€˜hey youâ€™.â€

The grimace on his face melted into a genuine smile. â€œCall me Jeremiah.â€


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
Enterprise canon never established the origin of either Hayes or Kemper, so I made â€˜em up. I made Hayes from Colorado and Kemper from New England (specifically from the Cape Cod area). This chapter also answers the question of how and where Hoshi Sato met Matt Hayes and how long theyâ€™ve known each other.  
  
Strange things are happening to Trip and Soval. Whatâ€™s going on?  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Seven

Travis blinked, then glanced at Hoshi, who had a shadowed look in her eyes. He noticed that Doctor Reed was also looking at her with an unreadable expression. Trip gazed at the captain steadily, but Hoshiâ€™s features didnâ€™t change.

Tâ€™Polâ€™s eyebrow was up to her hairline. Vulcans werenâ€™t supposed to show emotion, but this was as close to surprise as Trip had seen her so far. â€œCaptain _Hayes_? He was the mole within that organization?â€

â€œWell, yeah, he wasnâ€™t a captain then, Tâ€™Pol.â€ Trip sighed and shrugged. â€œSome of what he told me was the truth. At the time, he was a first officer, but of the _Shenandoah_ , not some podunk support ship. He has some engineering background, but actually came up the ranks as an Armory officer. As for his temper, wellâ€”â€œ he coughed and gave Hoshi a look of apology.

â€œMattâ€™s usually pretty controlled, but when he thinks thereâ€™s an injustice, heâ€™s the first to get caught in the fray,â€ Hoshi said. â€œAnd the bit about the Andorians...it was only after this last mission to Vulcan that he settled some issues with them. If I remember right, he actually volunteered for that mission. We werenâ€™t...together...then, but he and I had some arguments about his getting involved.â€

Malcolmâ€™s mouth tightened, but he only asked, â€œâ€˜Jeremiahâ€™? I thought his name was Matthew.â€

Travis answered that question, for heâ€™d been Matt Hayesâ€™s science officer previous to his posting as Enterpriseâ€™s First Officer. â€œIt is. Jeremiah is Captain Hayesâ€™s _first_ name, but he usually goes by his _middle_ name. His grandfatherâ€™s name was Jeremiah and he and Matt didnâ€™t get along very well.â€

Malcolm nodded and addressed Hoshi again. â€œHow long have you known Captain Hayes?â€

â€œEleven years. I was teaching at the United Earth Air Forces Academy, on leave from Starfleet. Heâ€™s from Colorado Springs and I met him on campus. Heâ€™d done a teaching stint at their Piloting School, trying to â€˜instill some sense into those punk pilotsâ€™.â€ She chuckled at the memory. â€œEven then, he was pretty protective of the men and women under his command.â€

Trip grinned. â€œYeah, sounds just like him. I thought maybe he was attached to Covert Ops or something. He certainly acted like it. Anyway, the dayâ€™s events werenâ€™t over yetâ€”â€œ

**********

March 17, 2145 Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco

They were being followed.

Trip knew it within two blocks of leaving the pub. He glanced at Nate Kemper; the MACO only nodded in agreement. Whoever it was had done it before; Trip wasnâ€™t sure just what had tipped him off to the manâ€™s presence, only that his senses were hypersensitive. It wasnâ€™t Lee and it sure wasnâ€™t Jeremiah, but how he could tell the difference, he couldnâ€™t say. He just _knew_.

By tacit agreement, he and Nate took a long, circuitous route back to the Consulate. They strolled along the Marina, sampled some seafood from a dockside restaurant and chatted about the various boats moored there. Trip, with his sailing and diving background, regaled Nate with some of his more hair-raising tales from off the Florida coast. Their shadow kept up with them every step of the way.

â€œEver miss Florida, Ensign?â€

Trip glanced at Nate, who sat at a nearby bench. â€œYeah, I suppose so. San Fran is nice, but it ainâ€™t the same. Weatherâ€™s a bit too cold for my liking and the fog...brrr. I prefer the warm water of the Gulf. Nothinâ€™ quite like it, ya know.â€ 

â€œYeah, I can relate. Iâ€™m from Cape Cod, and it sure isnâ€™t the same.â€ Kemper closed his eyes and enjoyed the ocean breeze. â€œWhen we get some leave, Iâ€™m gonna take you to my sisterâ€™s place and Iâ€™m going to introduce you to Maine lobster and real New England clam chowder. Not the stuff that Starfleet _thinks_ is clam chowder.â€

â€œIâ€™d enjoy that, and maybe you can come down to Florida and experience my mommaâ€™s pan-fried catfish. Family recipe.â€ Trip watched the shadow out of the corner of his eye and judged the distance between them. Their â€œfriendâ€ made sure to keep out of his and Nateâ€™s direct line-of-sight. Trip glanced at Kemper, whose right hand rested on his lap, his fingers around the grip of a tiny dart pistol.

Trip spotted a three-masted ship in a nearby berth. Its name was on the bow in green scrolled letters: _Leâ€™matya_. He frowned as he stared at the lettering, trying to remember where heâ€™d heard the word before. Leâ€™matya. _That isnâ€™t Standard English. Is it Vulcan? Whatâ€™s a Vulcan doing with a boat? I thought they hated the water...their planetâ€™s mostly desert..._

The clouds passed over the moon and blackness engulfed the wharf. Trip felt his mind wander as he tried to remember...

_It was dark night, like this one, and he stared out into the gloom, hardly breathing, but every nerve was strung tightly like a harp string. The environment was unforgiving; he knew it had claimed many young lives, and he was determined not to join their number._

_Unfortunately, the_ leâ€™ matyas _were numerous this season and were competing for the same prey. He picked his way across the rocky terrain and tried to control his fear, but he knew they were out there and they were looking for him. It was safer to travel by night, for the day was merciless, and many had made the mistake of sleeping at night._

_A howl chilled his blood. That one sounded close, too close. He quickened his steps; perhaps if he got out of its range, it would lose interest. Or if he reached one of the stone mesas, it wouldnâ€™t follow him. His heartbeat sped up, sweat dotted his brow, but his hands and feet were steady._

_The scrape of claws against stone was his only warning. Then the hunter leaped at him..._

â€œEnsign! Behind you!â€

Kemperâ€™s shout broke Trip out of his daze. Another body slammed into him and knocked him backwards. He heard the sharp whine of Kemperâ€™s dart pistol, felt the man stiffen and become a dead weight. Unfortunately, they were already moving on pure momentum and Tripâ€™s feet felt nothing but air. He took a deep breath and twisted his body so he entered the water feet-first. The shock of the cold water nearly drove the air from his lungs.

_Damn, I didnâ€™t realize the Pacific could be so cold!_ His sense of self-preservation kicked in and he began to struggle to the surface. Something made him glance below him and there, falling fast, was his attacker. Trip reversed course, diving until he reached the man and grabbed him by the collar. Although Trip was well-versed in lifesaving techniques, he realized that there was no way heâ€™d make it to the surface with the added weight.

Then, miraculously, he felt someone else take up the slack. Trip kicked his way until his head broke the surface. He coughed, spit out water and gulped great lungfuls of air. He saw Kemper on the dock, along with some bystanders. To his great shock, one of those bystanders gazed down at him with a look of mixed chagrin and disapproval.

_What the hell is Soval doing here?_ Trip glanced at his rescuer and found another shock. Brown hair, green eyes, and an expression that could shatter titanium. 

â€œYou get yourself into the worst situations, donâ€™t you, Ensign?â€ said Jonathan Archer.

**********

â€œI tell ya, Jon, Iâ€™m fine! Can you call the Healer off?â€

â€œTrip, sit down and shut up.â€ Jonathanâ€™s voice was brusque. â€œDoctor Ayakamura insisted on examining you, too. What the hell were you doing out at the marina? And howâ€™d you end up in the water? You could catch pneumonia or something!â€ He glared at Trip and stopped Tripâ€™s complaint cold. â€œThis is the _second_ time in less than a week that youâ€™ve ended up needing care. I swear, you attract trouble like a magnet. Youâ€™re supposed to protect _me_ and _Iâ€™m_ the one who saves your ass.â€

â€œHey, it wasnâ€™t _my_ fault this time, just like the first time wasnâ€™t _my_ fault,â€ Trip shot back, irritated at the condescending attitude. â€œFor your information, I actually enjoy beinâ€™ near the water, and Kemper and I were talkinâ€™ about the differences between Florida and Cape Cod, nothing earth-shattering, then this bozo comes rushinâ€™ up and tackles me and I end up in the water. Heâ€™s damn lucky I decided to save his sorry hide instead of lettinâ€™ him drown!â€ 

â€œAnd you nearly drowned trying to save him. Trip, I understand you want to save the worldâ€”â€œ

â€œDammit, the guyâ€™s a potential suspect, Jon. He tried to assault me; I didnâ€™t do anythinâ€™ to him.â€ Trip realized he and Jon were shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. The fact hit Jon at the same time, and a chagrined smile came across the diplomatâ€™s face. â€œâ€˜Sides, what were you and Soval doinâ€™ at the marina? Vulcans donâ€™t hang around the water...or so I was led to believe.â€

â€œWe were on our way back to the Consulate from a dinner at the Rofarionsâ€™ Consulate. For some reason, Soval told the driver to take the long way around. I didnâ€™t understand why, and he didnâ€™t tell me. Then we hear an alert from the marina guard and since we were close by, we decided to see if we could help. I got there just in time to see you fall over the edge of the dock and I dove in after you.â€ Jon chuckled to himself. â€œThank God I still play in San Franâ€™s water polo league. Anyway, I saw you were in trouble and...the rest you know.â€

Trip blinked. â€œWait a minute. _Soval_ made the diversion?â€

â€œYeah. It thought it was out of character for him, but he mustâ€™ve sensed something was wrong and came charging to the rescue. At least, as much as a Vulcan would, anyway. It was fortunate that he did; we could have lost you.â€

Trip shook his head and replayed the incident in his mind. There was something nagging at him, like a sore tooth, something that happened just before the attack. Something had warned him, made him aware of his surroundings, more than his usual sharp senses could convey. What had it been? It was like a memory, just floating out of reach...

Memory. He sat up bolt upright. _Thatâ€™s it. Some kind of memory, but..._ he frowned as he realized, _Wait a minute...it canâ€™t be my memory. Iâ€™ve walked in the Australian Outback before at night, but not like_ that _And what I felt and saw and heard...itâ€™s all wrong. If it ainâ€™t_ mine _, then_ whose _is it?_

â€œTrip?â€ Jonathan turned from furious to concerned in a blink of an eye. â€œWhat is it? Whatâ€™s wrong?â€

He clasped his hands together to keep them from shaking. â€œJon, whereâ€™s Soval? Iâ€™ve gotta talk to him. Itâ€™s kinda urgentâ€”â€œ

A calm voice made both of them look at the doorway. â€œEnsign Tucker,â€ said Ambassador Soval. Although the Vulcanâ€™s face was calm, there was strain in his eyes. Strain and something else that Trip had never seen before in a Vulcan.

_Fear. Whatâ€™s he scared of? He canâ€™t be scared of me, can he?_

And a ghost of a smile flittered across Sovalâ€™s lips, as if Soval had heard his thoughts. â€œEnsign Tuckerâ€”Tripâ€”I must speak with you. I believe I have something hereâ€”â€œ he tapped his temple with a slender finger, â€œâ€”that may belong to you.â€


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
Trip and Soval experience each otherâ€™s memories and come to an understanding. I gave Tripâ€™s mother the name Elaine (the same name in the book â€œThe Good that Men Doâ€). And the deal with the boat...that actually didnâ€™t happen to me, though I heard the story from a friend (some details changed, but it also had a happy ending).  
  
This chapter also shows how our choices can influence the universe (how Trip eventually close Security over Engineering, though it was a close thing). Also, a mention of my alma mater, Virginia Tech (Go Hokies!) And a nod to my pals from MIT (both are excellent engineering schools. Iâ€™m not an engineer, but I know a good number of â€˜em, and my hubbyâ€™s one.)  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Eight

Silence fell over the listeners in Tripâ€™s cabin. No one even moved for a long minute. Then Tâ€™Pol stared at Trip with that â€œputting-it-togetherâ€ expression of hers and said, â€œBleedthrough.â€

Commander Phlox made a noise of wonder. â€œIt is my understanding that Humans and Vulcans are not compatible telepathically. At leastâ€”â€œhe amended, â€œâ€”that is what the Vulcans claim.â€

Doctor Reed raised his eyebrows as he regarded Phlox and said, â€œThe Vulcan brain is significantly different from a Humanâ€™s; that is true, Commander. Certain Humans are particularly esper-sensitive, but itâ€™s not the norm. Lieutenant Commanderâ€”â€œ

Trip shook his head. â€œCall me Trip, Doc. Neither of us are on duty.â€

â€œTrip.â€ Malcolmâ€™s mouth lifted in a slight smirk. â€œI assume you were given the standard tests when you entered Starfleet?â€

â€œSure was, Doc. I tested out normal. That was why we were all flabbergasted at how the hell it happened.â€ Trip glanced at Jon, who shrugged. â€œJon, didnâ€™t one of the Healersâ€”Tâ€™Inya, I think it wasâ€”thought proximity had somethinâ€™ to do with it?â€

Jon nodded and addressed both Malcolm and Phlox in particular. Both men looked interested in the possibility. â€œThatâ€™s her theory. I think a good bit of it is just learning to read people. The more you work with someone, the better you know their habits and quirks. But to the point where it actually changes your brain chemistry? Maybe. There isnâ€™t any actual proof.â€

Malcolm had a gleam in his eye, one that Trip had seen before. He sighed and gave the doctor a weak smile. â€œLemme guess. Sometime soon, you want me in Sickbay and hooked up to some of your brain scanninâ€™ stuff.â€

â€œI assure you, it wonâ€™t hurt a bit, Trip. It may give you a bit of a tickle, thoughâ€”â€œ

Trip groaned as the others laughed. â€œThat makes me feel so much better, Doc. Anyway, what happened next might give ya some basis for your theory...â€

**********

March 17/18, 2145, Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco

Soval exercised ambassadorial perogative and ordered the room closed to everyone, save Jon Archer, Doctor Tâ€™Inya, Doctor Ayakamura, and Major Tâ€™Lydya. Nate Kemper insisted on staying, and Trip refused to do anything without his presence, so Soval relented.

â€œNathan, Jonathan, please be vigilant,â€ Soval said. â€œIf there is any sign of distress, assist the doctors. Major Tâ€™Lydya, I understand you are well-versed in the traditional mental techniques?â€

Tâ€™Lydya nodded and replied, â€œYes, Ambassador, I am.â€

â€œVery well. Will you serve as Ensign Tuckerâ€™s â€˜groundâ€™ while Doctor Tâ€™Inya will serve as mine?â€

â€œCertainly, Ambassador.â€ The major moved over to Tripâ€™ side and gave him a look of reassurance. The cold expression had completely melted, and she used the same tone sheâ€™d used to talk to Tâ€™Saiya. â€œDo not worry, Ensign. This will be resolved momentarily.â€

â€œNo offense, Major, but Iâ€™ll be glad to get this resolved as soon as possible. This thing makes me nervous as all get-out.â€

She nodded. â€œThat is understandable.â€

Soval addressed Trip again. â€œUse whatever techniques you know to calm yourself. I will attempt to join your mind.â€

â€œOkay.â€ He closed his eyes and went through the calming exercises heâ€™d learned when he was in the aikido dojo. _Breathe in, breathe out, from your center. Be rooted, like the ancient tree. Focus your concentration inward..._

â€œTrip, open your eyes for a moment.â€

He did and was puzzled at Sovalâ€™s strange expression. â€œWhatâ€™s wrong?â€

â€œIn your security training, were you taught how to withstand mental coercion?â€

â€œUm...somewhat, but it probably wouldnâ€™t hold out long against someone a lot stronger than I am,â€ he admitted. â€œIs there a problem?â€

Soval gazed at him with (for a Vulcan) a perplexed expression. â€œI am having difficulty gaining access to your thoughts. We will have to take a different approach.â€ He glanced at Jon. â€œJonathan, talk to him. Trip, focus on his voice.â€

Jon frowned and asked, â€œWhat should I say?â€

â€œAnything. Tell him a tale, perhaps.â€

â€œOkay.â€ Jon nodded at Trip, who closed his eyes again. â€œLet me tell you about my dad, and his dream to go among the stars...he studied aerospace engineering at Virginia Tech and then at MIT. He was interested in the past to shape the future; he didnâ€™t care about cultural barriers, really, so when the Vulcans offered to share their information, he jumped at the chance. I suppose he approached engineering and ship-building like a religion...with respect and reverence, no matter where it came from...â€

Trip could see that. As Jon described his father, Trip heard the awe and hero-worship in the diplomatâ€™s voice. He had actually met the venerable Henry Archer once, at a lecture at the University of Florida, and he had been practically tongue-tied as he had shook Archerâ€™s hand. In fact, Trip had considered switching his concentration from security to engineering right there. Then Henry Archer had said something that made an impression on him:

â€œEngineers arenâ€™t a dime a dozen, Charles, but good Security officers are even rarer. A Security officer with a decent engineering background is almost impossible to find. You need to be well-rounded, Charles. It will benefit you greatly in the future.â€

And of course, Archer had been right. Trip used his engineering background in good stead in weapons and defense development. Many of the design engineers he worked with lacked the real-life, practical applications of their inventions. The security officers lacked the understanding of the workings of their firearms. â€œAs long as it works,â€ was the general attitude.

Trip snorted in derision, and the unseen observer agreed with him. Such thoughts were short-sighted and caused more harm than good. _Closed minds, closed hearts._ The ancient Vulcan maxim floated to the surface of his thoughts. How many Vulcans had chosen to ignore such practical wisdom?

The mental picture changed. Trip was once again in the desert, but he wasnâ€™t a young child watching out for dangerous _leâ€™matyas_. He was older, an adult, and he stood in a stone pavilion, with his family behind him, standing across from a woman wearing a nearly-transparent gown and a veil, and between them the Vulcan priestessâ€”

Trip felt a surge of heat through his blood as he gazed at the woman, _Tâ€™Rhea_ , her name was; gazed upon her like a hungry dog would stare at a juicy bone. He could feel her response...and suddenly, Trip identified what had caused Tâ€™Saiya to â€œgo crazyâ€, and why Jon had been adamant that Tâ€™Saiya not touch him...

_This is a private thing among Vulcans. Outworlders should not know about this,_ the observer said with a tinge of embarrassment and unease. _This is a Time when logic fails us, and the basest of emotions overwhelm us. It is considered...distasteful, but it is the price we pay for suppressing our emotions._

_If yâ€™all didnâ€™t suppress â€˜em, you wouldnâ€™t have to go through this,_ Trip retorted, as another pleasurable shiver went through him. 

_Emotions are not logical._

_The_ hell _they arenâ€™t. If yaâ€™ll dig deep enough, they have their own kind of logic._

A spark of reluctant curiosity, then the mental landscape changed again. _Can you explain this to me, then?_ A mist came over them, with the unmistakable tang of the sea. Trip found himself on a boat in the Gulf, taking watch at the wheel. He knew this place, and knew what was going to happen...and he felt the sharp surge of fear.

_Oh no, no, not this. Oh God, not this. I wouldnâ€™t want anyone to experience this memory..._

_I donâ€™t understand this...this frightens me, Trip. I donâ€™t understand..._

**********

There was a sharp shriek at the stern of the ship and his heart froze at the anguished sound. _Lizzie! Oh my God, what is she doinâ€™ awake?_ His training kicked in and he screamed at the top of his lungs, â€œWoman overboard! Woman overboard!â€

Another cry, this time from his mother. â€œLizzie slipped and fell overboard! I canâ€™t see her!â€

Tripâ€™s hands tightened on the wheel. He wanted to charge into the Gulf and search for Lizzie, but his post was at the wheel, at the helm. His heart was torn in two. What to do?

â€œHoney, where are you? We canâ€™t see you!â€

â€œIâ€™m here, Momma! Iâ€™m here! The waterâ€™s so cold, Momma! Iâ€™m tryinâ€™ to tread water, but itâ€™s so cold and Iâ€™m so tired!â€

â€œKeep moving, Lizzie and keep callinâ€™ so we can find ya!â€ Charles Tucker Junior, Tripâ€™s father, shouted back in a calm voice. Trip heard the suppressed terror; his youngest daughter was somewhere out there, in the darkness, and although she was a good swimmer, an eight-year-old wouldnâ€™t last long in the freezing water...

Lizzie yelled and screamed at the top of her lungs. Trip closed his eyes to hear better. _Wait a minute...there, to starboard, to the right, was thatâ€”?_

A bright light erupted from the starboard side of the family boat. â€œThere she is!â€ cried Alexandra. The oldest Tucker child pointed at an area lit by the cone of the searchlight. â€œSheâ€™s over there! I can just make out her life jacketâ€”â€œ

â€œMomma, Daddy, hurry!â€ Lizzie shrieked.

Charles hollered up to Trip at the helm. â€œTwenty degrees starboard, son! Take it nice and slow! We gotta get to her, and youâ€™re the one to do it!â€

â€œYes, sir!â€ Trip shouted back. He fired up the engines, glad for its steady hum, and slowly turned the wheel in the direction his father indicated. Under his steady hand, the boat crept through the darkness towards his sister...

â€œOkay, son, full stop!â€

â€œFull stop, aye!â€ Trip cut the engine.

The next thirty minutes passed in a blur. Charles and Tripâ€™s younger brother Eddie fished a soaked and shivering Lizzie out of the water. They immediately took her below and into a warm bath to bring up her body temperature, then Elaine Tucker dressed her in warm, dry clothes and bundled her up in blankets. Alexandra heated some hot cocoa in mugs and passed them to her brothers, sister, mother and father. 

The entire time, Trip didnâ€™t leave his post at the helm. Alex pressed the mug into his hands and said, â€œGo below, Trip. Iâ€™ll take care of things up here. Go on, Lizzie needs you.â€ He didnâ€™t have to be told twice. He flew down the narrow stairs to the lower deck and sprinted towards the cabin that Lizzie and Alex shared in the aft section of the boat. 

Lizzie sat in her bunk, her eyes wide with drowsiness, clutching the blankets all around her. Elaine and Charles sat on either side of her. Charles smiled as he saw Trip and he whispered, â€œLizzie, Tripâ€™s here.â€

Lizzie sniffled and said, â€œIâ€™m sorry, Iâ€”â€œ

â€œSâ€™okay, Lizzie. Iâ€™m just glad youâ€™re all right.â€ Trip sat down, put his mug on the nighttable and gripped his sisterâ€™s hands. â€œWhat were ya doinâ€™ up, anyway?â€

â€œI couldnâ€™t sleep and I wanted to see what ya were doinâ€™,â€ Lizzie murmured. She was fading fast, now that the adrenalin rush was over. â€œI musta slipped and fell over the railinâ€™...I didnâ€™t meanâ€”â€œ

â€œThings happen. Sâ€™okay. Just get some rest, Lizzie. We can talk in the morninâ€™.â€

Her voice was little more than a sigh. â€œOkay, Trip.â€ Then just before she fell asleep, she murmured, â€œThanks for rescuinâ€™ me.â€

â€œYouâ€™d do the same fâ€™me,â€ Trip whispered back.

Eventually, Alex and Eddie came in to watch Lizzie so their parents could get some well-deserved rest, but Trip never left his sisterâ€™s side. In fact, he fell asleep there, holding her hands.

**********

_There ainâ€™t nothinâ€™ to explain,_ Trip told the unseen observer. 

_You could have rushed to your sisterâ€™s aid, yet you did not,_ the voice said, a tinge of respect and understanding in his voice. _Most Humans I know would have done so immediately._

He gave another mental snort at the image of Jonathan Archer, diving off the pier to save Tripâ€™s life. _Not that I didnâ€™t want to, and not that I didnâ€™t think about it. I wanted to dive in and save Lizzie. Sheâ€™s my_ sister. _But I couldnâ€™t leave the wheel unattended. Someone had to steer the ship to get to her. I helped rescue her too, just in a different way._

_Family means so much to you, does it not?_

Trip swallowed a lump in his throat. _Yeah._

_I understand now. Yes, there is an elegant...logic in the emotions you felt at the time. Thank you for such a valuable gift, Trip. I understand._

He was stunned. Soval considered this, one of his worst memories, as a gift? Then he realized that this provided Soval some insight into Human behavior. Sovalâ€™s memory of the marriage ceremony helped explain Tâ€™Saiyaâ€™s â€œattackâ€ on him, and the â€œdesert memoryâ€ had been a test, a that he now better understood. The inadvertent memory transfer had been a blessing, in a roundabout way.

_Youâ€™re welcome. And thanks for the â€œgiftsâ€ in kind._

*********

Slowly, Trip became aware of the â€œrealâ€ world. Major Tâ€™Lydya dropped her hand from Tripâ€™s face as Doctor Tâ€™Inya did the same for Soval. Trip suddenly felt the tears coursing down his cheeks; he reached up and scrubbed at them. As his vision cleared, he saw the Jon was crying too, and Nate looked somewhat stricken, and Trip wondered just _how_ much heâ€™d said aloud while in the meld.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turned and saw Tâ€™Lydya with compassion in her eyes. She did not cry, but the dark amber-gold eyes had lost their hard edge. Trip felt a warm wave of reassurance flow from her into him, and it eased the heartache somewhat.

â€œAre you uninjured, Trip?â€

He nodded, noticing that Soval had called him by his name, not his rank. â€œYeah, Iâ€™m okay. Wow, if thatâ€™s what you got from me, no wonder you were confused.â€

A hint of a smile passed over Sovalâ€™s lips. He looked like heâ€™d aged ten years in a half an hour, but there was a sense of peace that hadnâ€™t been there before. â€œIt was,,,puzzling, but it was also quite...enlightening. We should both rest, Trip. There are important issues that we must address in the morning.â€

Trip nodded and yawned. Tâ€™Lydya helped him lie down on the cot. By the time the others had left the room, he was already fast asleep, and dreaming of a planet with red deserts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
Whoâ€™s the mystery guy? You find out who it is...and it isnâ€™t who you might have expected. More clues to a possible threat to Human/Vulcan diplomatic relations, and other familiar names pop up in unfamiliar places.  
  
For those unfamiliar with distances in CA: the University of Southern California at Berkley is approximately 5-6 hours south (-ish) of San Francisco. Stanford University (Jon Archerâ€™s alma mater) is approximately an hour east of S.F. And the exact distance between S.F. and USC? Had to Google it. Iâ€™m not a Vulcan, so I donâ€™t remember that kinda stuff. LOL.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Eight

Trip paused in his story to take a long gulp of his bourbon. Heâ€™d deliberately left out the vision of Sovalâ€™s marriage ceremony, his â€œpon farrâ€, for the sake of Vulcan privacy; heâ€™d only glossed over it, going into detail about his memory on the boat. The only two who would know the truth were Jon and Tâ€™Pol. Jon wouldnâ€™t breathe a word of it, and Tâ€™Pol respected his and Sovalâ€™s privacy.

â€œFascinating,â€ Phlox murmured. â€œSo the ambassador experienced your memory from your point of view? Every sensation, every reaction?â€

â€œThat was what he said.â€ Trip shook his head and added, â€œIt seemed that we were mentally linked at the time, and my fall into the water had triggered the memory for him. In return, his Vulcan senses alerted me and Nate Kemper to our so-called â€˜friendâ€™.â€

â€œWho was the guy who tried to kill you?â€ Travis asked. â€œAnd why?â€

Trip took another sip and swallowed. â€œThatâ€™s the weird part.â€

**********

Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco, March 18, 2145

Trip surveyed the man attached to the biomonitor with a cold, dispassionate eye. The suspect was of medium height, with snow-white hair stuck up in the air, and blue eyes sparkling with a hint of madness. He didnâ€™t seemed bothered at the fact that his arms and legs were in restraints, or at the Vulcan Healers who hovered nearby. In fact, his soft voice was one of extreme politeness, but the detachment in it made Trip shiver.

â€œHe is a rather unusual man,â€ Major Tâ€™Lydya commented as she stood next to Trip.

â€œNo kiddinâ€™,â€ he agreed. â€œDo we have a name for him?â€

â€œAccording to the Earth database, his name is Doctor Arik Soong,â€ Tâ€™Lydya answered in a cool professional tone. â€œHe is currently the chair of biomedicine and genetics at the University of Southern California at Berkley. His work in those particular fields have earned him many accolades and awards, and the respect of his peers.â€ Tâ€™Lydya raised an eyebrow. â€œUp until this incident, Doctor Soong has never been in violation of the law. In fact, he was considered a model citizen.â€

â€œI take it he never played football for USC. Heâ€™d make a great defensive lineman,â€ Trip muttered under his breath. She chose not to respond to his comment. â€œHe doesnâ€™t appear to have any remorse for his attack.â€

Tâ€™Lydya sighed silently, then said, â€œThat is because he does not seem to have any recollection of his attempt.â€

â€œNo memory of it? Not a trace?â€ The possibility left a bad taste in Tripâ€™s mouth. â€œMeaning someone deliberately erased it? Or gave him a neural block?â€

â€œThe Healers have considered both options, Ensign. They are evaluating the scans of the doctorâ€™s brain as we speak.â€

â€œCan we talk to him?â€

She nodded. â€œHe has been asking for you in particular, Ensign. I believe he wishes to apologize.â€

Tâ€™Lydya followed him as he stepped into the room. Doctor Soong looked up and his expression brightened at his visitors. â€œEnsign Tucker? I am sorry for what happened last night. I would try to explain myself and my actions, if I could remember.â€

â€œThe Healers told me you had difficulty,â€ Trip said carefully. â€œTell me, Doctorâ€”â€œ

â€œArik, please.â€ The scientistâ€™s eyes sobered. â€œI doubt Iâ€™ll be allowed to retain my title and position once news of this gets out.â€

â€œArik, what do you remember?â€

Soong bit his lip, then answered, â€œI was on campus, walking home from a roundtable discussion with my colleagues and my students. I was waiting for the next transport at the station, I remember getting onto the transport...and the next thing I know, Iâ€™m at the Marina and Iâ€™m running towards you and I feel a sting in my back. It all went dark...I know I hit waterâ€”â€œ

â€œWhoever erased your memory did so between Berkley and San Francisco,â€ assumed Tâ€™Lydya. â€œThat is approximately three-hundred and eighty six point eight miles or six hundred and twenty two point four nine kilometers.â€

Trip scowled at Tâ€™Lydyaâ€™s overly precise calculations. â€œThatâ€™s a lot of distance between â€˜em, about three hours by fast shuttle. Plenty of time for whoever did it.â€

Soong nodded. â€œIâ€™ve racked my brain, trying to remember, but itâ€™s all a blank.â€

â€œDid you feel a needle prick? Did you feel any strange symptoms before gettinâ€™ on the transport?â€

Soong shook his head. â€œI donâ€™t remember, if I did or not.â€

â€œWhoever assaulted you knew you would be on the transport at that particular time. Who was at this roundtable discussion?â€ asked Tâ€™Lydya.

â€œThere were nine people, excluding myself. I can give you a list of who attended. Two of them were a brother-sister team, Doctors Quinn and Danica Erickson.â€

Tripâ€™s eyes widened. â€œThe Ericksons? Didnâ€™t they work with their father on the first anti-matter transporter?â€

â€œYes, Danica worked on the molecular converter for the pattern buffer, while Quinn helped the Vulcans to with the sequencers. _Very_ important to put your molecules in the correct places,â€ Soong replied, with the pride of a grandfather. â€œBrilliant duo; Emory was very proud of them. I was their sponsor for their doctorate programs.â€

â€œDoctor Ericksonâ€”Quinn, I meanâ€”he worked with the Vulcans?â€

â€œIndeed. Quinn has a completely rational, logical mind. If it werenâ€™t for the ears, I wouldâ€™ve thought he was Vulcan himself.â€ Soong chuckled at the thought. â€œHe speaks the language with all its nuances. I believe he had teamed up with a colleague to present a paper on the Vulcan biophysiology...a Doctor Malcolm Reed, I believe.â€

â€œDoctor Reed?â€ Trip repeated, as Tâ€™Lydyaâ€™s eyebrows shot up.

â€œDo you know him, Ensign? Quite the researcher, Iâ€™d sayâ€”â€œ

Trip smiled. â€œI know of him, but Iâ€™ve never met the guy. So Quinn Erickson worked closely with the Vulcans. What about Danica Erickson?â€

Soon sighed and answered, â€œI suppose Danica was jealous of the time he spent with the Vulcans. She didnâ€™t enjoy their company, not one bit. Then again, sheâ€™s always been highly emotional. Very Human, Danica is. I think the final straw was when Quinn was considering a Vulcan wife. He ended up not doing it, of course, but that damaged his relationship with his sister. Itâ€™s only recently theyâ€™ve mended fences. In fact, it was Danicaâ€™s idea to attend the roundtable with her brother.â€

Trip caught Tâ€™Lydyaâ€™s expression of unease. â€œDid anyone else share Danicaâ€™s views of the Vulcans?â€

â€œA few, but they werenâ€™t quite as vocal. It was just a matter of personal preference, Ensign. Some people on Earth still believe theyâ€™re the center of the universe.â€ Soong shrugged. â€œThough I know Danica like my own daughter. I donâ€™t think sheâ€™d ever cross the line between words and action. Emory instilled a strong sense of ethics in both his children. I think Danica would be horrified at the thought of harming anyone, Human, Vulcan or otherwise.â€

Trip nodded. The scientist was chatty and not ashamed to provide information, even if it was somewhat personal...and even if the subjects werenâ€™t present. That really bothered him; it made him wonder just what Soong would disclose if the price was right. Tâ€™Lydya looked rather uncomfortable, and Trip hated to put her through this, but he needed more information.

For Danica Ericksonâ€™s name was on the list Captain Harris had given him.

â€œTell me about the other people who were at this discussion, Arik. It could be that one of them might know something about what happened to you...and weâ€™d need to talk to â€˜em fast.â€

*********

Later, that morning, Trip requested an urgent meeting with Soval, Jon, Carlos Ramirez and Major Tâ€™Lydya. Soval had anticipated his request, and had set aside a conference room for that purpose. There were advantages to being mind-linked, Trip considered ruefully.

He and Tâ€™Lydya took turns in their report, making sure not to forget any piece of information. Soval sat next to Trip, his hands pressed together and fingers steepled, with a grave expression on his face. Jon looked impassive, but his eyes were hard emeralds. Ramirez shifted in his seat; his broad features reflecting turmoil. 

â€œIf Doctor Soong is telling the truth, then we are dealing with more than just a group of disgruntled individuals,â€ Soval said quietly. â€œIt appears that there is a well-organized and efficient organization.â€

Jon nodded and said, â€œThis contact you metâ€”Jeremiah? Can you get in contact with him again, Trip?â€

He shrugged. â€œI think so. Corporal Lee Doumaides knows him and Lee would know where he is. He hinted that he had background information about this group and he was willing to share it.â€

â€œTalk to him. See what he has to say. Carlos, I want you to cover him,â€ Jon said.

â€œWhat about Nate Kemper?â€ Trip asked.

â€œI have another assignment for him,â€ Jon replied. â€œIâ€™m sending him and a team as an escort for Doctor Soong back to USC Berkley. Corporal McVegran and Crewman Niemas are familiar with the campus, and theyâ€™ll be able to talk to some of their old friends there.â€ He smiled, but it didnâ€™t reach his eyes. â€œIâ€™ve got connections at my alma mater; Iâ€™ll chat with the Stanford chancellor and see how widespread this movement is.â€

â€œAnd Major Tâ€™Lydya and I will warn other Vulcans and outworlders on the Consulate grounds,â€ Soval said, â€œI will also talk with High Minister Vâ€™Lar about this matter as well. This is too important to hide from her; it could potentially damage Vulcan/Human relations.â€

Jon nodded. â€œAgreed. Nothing weâ€™ve discussed goes out of this room, understood?â€

Everyone agreed, then the meeting dispersed. Captain Ramirez caught up with Trip in the outer hall. â€œIâ€™ll call Doumaidesâ€”â€œ

â€œBegginâ€™ yer pardon, sir, but I think I should do it.â€ At Ramirezâ€™s expression, Trip clarified, â€œHeâ€™d get suspicious if his commanding officer asked him about this. He was the one who steered me to Jeremiah in the first place.â€

Ramirez nodded. â€œAll right, weâ€™ll do it your way, but Iâ€™m monitoring you every step of the way.â€

Trip nodded back, grateful for Ramirezâ€™s confidence in him. He only hoped that faith was justified.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
Youâ€™ll find out how Hayes fits into the scheme of things, and Trip gets an assignment that he might not be able to refuse...  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Ten

â€œQuinn was a good man,â€ Malcolm said in a quiet tone. â€œHe knew how to relate to complete strangers. He was the powerhouse behind most of the joint Human/Vulcan biomedical projects of the time. I was only his assistant.â€

Tâ€™Pol turned to him with a hint of a smile. â€œDo not deny your own contributions to those projects, Doctor Reed. I believe Doctor Erickson looked up to you like a mentor.â€

â€œIt was rather the other way around, Tâ€™Pol.â€

Travis sighed and shook his head. â€œA pity what happened to him, though. I wouldâ€™ve loved to have met him in person.â€

â€œWhat happened to him?â€ Jon asked. â€œI thought I heard something about a transporter accidentâ€”â€œ

Malcolm shook his head, obviously unwilling to relive the memory. Hoshi squeezed his arm in reassurance, causing Trip and Tâ€™Pol to exchange another glance. The captain seemed unaware of her gesture. 

â€œQuinn volunteered to be one of the first ones to use the transporter. He said that it was illogical to ask someone to test it if its creator wasnâ€™t willing to go through it himself. His father had tried it and was successful, and Emory was enthusiastic about his sonâ€™s sense of adventure, so Quinn didnâ€™t expect any problems.â€

Phloxâ€™s voice was just as quiet. â€œSomething went wrong.â€

â€œYes, Commander. Something went wrong.â€ The corner of Malcolmâ€™s mouth turned up in a bitter expression. â€œQuinn failed to materialize at his destination. It was the final straw; Danica and her father had a very public argument and they broke off contact. Emory died not long afterwards.â€

â€œOh, man,â€ Travis breathed.

â€œIronically, it was a problem with the molecular converter, the same piece of equipment that Danica Erickson had assisted with,â€ Phlox added. â€œHer theory was sound, but the engineers had misaligned some critical components. She blamed the members of the engineering group as well. A group comprised of mainly Vulcan and Denobulan engineers.â€

Another heavy silence fell over Tripâ€™s quarters. Then Phlox answered the unspoken question. â€œNo, I was not with that group, but several of my colleagues were. They took the shame with them back to Denobula.â€

Trip nodded. Phlox had used the Denobulan euphemism for the Terran equivalent of _hari-kiri_ , ritual suicide. â€œNone of us knew what the future held for them,â€ he said. â€œAt the time I was at the Consulate, Danica and Quinn had worked with the Vulcans for a few years. I hadnâ€™t known just how well connected some of them were, especially one man in particular...â€

*********

Oâ€™Charleyâ€™s Bar, San Francisco, March 18, 2145

â€œOver here, Tucker, and ditch your friends. I just want to speak with you.â€

Jeremiah leaned against the doorway leading to the basement stairs. He looked like a lazy tiger, casual yet coiled to strike. Trip regarded him with a wary expression. How did he know? Lee gave him a questioning look.

â€œYou want me to get lost, Trip? I donâ€™t trust you alone with him, where I canâ€™t see you.â€

â€œHave a couple at the bar for me, Lee. Iâ€™ll be right back.â€

â€œYou sure?â€

â€œYeah, Iâ€™ll be okay. Iâ€™ll holler if I need help.â€ Trip knew that Ramirez wasnâ€™t going to thrilled with him wandering off by himself with Jeremiah, but he had the stealth communication system set up on his body, so Ramirez could track him.

Lee shrugged casually, then headed for the bar. Jeremiah gestured for Trip to precede him down the stairs. As Trip passed him, Jeremiah reached over and switched off the tiny button behind Tripâ€™s ear. The sudden touch made Trip jump and he whirled around to face Jeremiah.

â€œI told you to ditch your friends. Plural. What I gotta say is between you and me, no one else, even if the other oneâ€™s your commanding officer.â€ He inclined his head towards the stairway and Trip began the slow climb down. Jeremiah had deactivated the most obvious comm circuit, but Trip had a back-up circuit implanted in his inner ear. Ramirez was one who believed in redundancy. 

Trip hid a smile. If Jeremiah was half as good, wouldnâ€™t he have expected that Trip had an alternative means of communication? â€œI thought you were an engineer.â€

â€œI was, but that isnâ€™t the only job Iâ€™ve held in my lifetime,â€ Jeremiah said with a slight smirk. â€œYou know the saying â€˜it takes one to know oneâ€™?â€

â€œYouâ€™re Starfleet Security,â€ Trip whispered in a hushed voice.

â€œKind of. Iâ€™ve got connections, enough to know that Harris tried to worm himself into your confidence.â€ Jeremiahâ€™s voice was calm, but there was a dangerous undertone. â€œHe isnâ€™t who he seems. And enough to know that you, Diplomat Archer and Ambassador Soval are in danger.â€

Trip glanced over his shoulder. â€œYouâ€™d better start from the beginning, Jeremiah...if thatâ€™s your real name.â€

He laughed. â€œActually, it is. Iâ€™ve never lied to you, Tucker.â€

â€œJust omitted a couple of things.â€

â€œLike you havenâ€™t been guilty of the same in your career?â€

â€œWeâ€™re not talkinâ€™ about me.â€ Trip bit off the rest of what he was going to say. Jeremiah was testing him, trying to get under his skin, and Trip wasnâ€™t going to give him the satisfaction.

They emerged in a dining area, dominated by a long table with chairs on both sides. Trip stopped so suddenly that Jeremiah nearly ran into him. The table was empty, but at one end sat an ordinary-looking man; ordinary, at least, until you saw the steel in his eyes, the suppressed rage in his frame. Trip suddenly wondered if this guy could take both him and Jeremiah in a fight.

â€œHello, Mister Tucker,â€ said the man as he regarded Trip with a cold smile. â€œMy name is John Paxton. Welcome to Terra Prime.â€

**********

Trip sat through the most difficult half an hour of his life. Not only did he hide his anger and disgust at the self-serving rhetoric that Paxton spouted, but he had to hide his fear as the man knew every bit of Tripâ€™s service record, even the events that were kept strictly â€œoff the record.â€

He watched Jeremiah out of the corner of his eye; the man said nothing, only watched Paxton with the manner of a hawk. It confirmed Tripâ€™s assumption that Jeremiah had been in Starfleet Security at one point, but he didnâ€™t think he was part of them now. 

_Special Ops? Or is there some kinda group that I donâ€™t know about?_ Trip wondered. And was the mysterious Jeremiah the one who dug up the information for Paxton? If so, that meant that Jeremiah had access to the highest echelons of Starfleet Security. And such a man was working for Paxton and his group, this Terra Prime?

_This is a major breach. I bet headsâ€™ll roll at Starfleet Command when they find out about this._ Trip glanced sideways at Jeremiah; whose side was the man on? Heâ€™d warned Trip about a threat to Archer and Soval, and now he acted as Paxtonâ€™s loyal bodyguard. A double agent of some sort? 

_Damn, Iâ€™m kinda glad I donâ€™t have his job, if thatâ€™s the case._

â€œJeremiahâ€™s vouched for you, Ensign Tucker, as well as Lee. You showed restraint after a â€˜sickâ€™ Vulcan attacked you, but tell me, if the Vulcan would have tried to hurt Diplomat Archer, would you have shot her?â€

Trip raised his eyebrows, and told the truth as closely as he would have dared. He had the feeling his answer would make or break him. â€œI would have defended Diplomat Archer by any means necessary. Itâ€™s my job to protect him.â€

â€œAnd would you have allowed Doctor Soong to drown, even if he had tried to kill you?â€

â€œIâ€™m sworn to protect life, Mister Paxton, even Soongâ€™s.â€ Trip didnâ€™t miss Paxtonâ€™s sarcastic smirk at the academicâ€™s name. â€œEven if the man had a screw loose somewhere.â€

â€œYou protect life? Human life?â€

Trip forced himself to answer calmly, even if his stomach twisted into knots. _What the hell kind of a question is that?_ â€œPart of the contract, Mister Paxton.â€

Paxton chuckled and shrugged. â€œTrue. We need you for a very important assignment, Ensign. Our world is poised at the edge of change, and we need a catalyst to launch our new campaign. Jeremiah, as good as an assassin as he is on his ownâ€”â€œ and here, Paxton acknowledged Jeremiah with a look of respect. Jeremiahâ€™s green eyes flashed dangerously, but he said nothing. â€œâ€”he doesnâ€™t have the access or the connections to get onto the Consulate grounds.â€

â€œBut I do,â€ Trip said, with a sudden realization. _Oh, damn. Is he gonna ask me I think heâ€™s gonna ask me?_

â€œThatâ€™s right, Ensign. We have a problem with a few people who want to give away our power to the Vulcans, and unfortunately, they are at the highest level of the Consulateâ€™s office.â€ Paxtonâ€™s eyes glittered like a spiderâ€™s. â€œWe need someone to eliminate Diplomat Archer and Ambassador Soval...immediately.â€


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
How is Trip going to get himself out of the mess heâ€™s in? He setting the stage up for some action, but where is he going to get help?  
  
Thanks for reading, but please leave a review! Iâ€™d like to know what you all think of this story. Like the others in the Switcheroo Series, this helps set some of the groundwork for the rest of the series.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Eleven

Jon Archer choked on his bourbon, Tâ€™Polâ€™s eyes widened a fraction, Malcolm and Travis stared at Trip with a dumbstruck expression, Hoshiâ€™s pretty features darkened like a thundercloud, and Phlox only gave him a look of interest.

â€œWait a minute,â€ Jon wheezed and coughed as he put his glass down on Tripâ€™s desk with a deliberate movement. â€œYou were the one whoâ€”â€œ

â€œYeah, that was me. Not exactly proud of myself, Jon, but I had to save ya and Soval,â€ Trip admitted with a sheepish smile. â€œIt was the lesser of two evils, ya understand.â€

Tâ€™Polâ€™s tone was frosty, but not because of anger. â€œAre you endangering yourself by telling us this tale, Lieutenant Commander?â€

Trip winced at the use of his rank, but replied, â€œNo. Everyone who mightâ€™ve known...isnâ€™t around anymore. With a couple of exceptions, and both of them kept their mouth shut.â€ He glanced at Hoshi. â€œDonâ€™t look at me like that, Hoshi. I didnâ€™t have anythinâ€™ to do with that, either. And Mattâ€™s innocent in that too.â€

Hoshi looked ready to snap Tripâ€™s neck, since Matt Hayes wasnâ€™t available at the moment. â€œMatt never told me about this. Classified?â€

â€œVery much so,â€ Trip replied. He wondered why Malcolm, sitting next to Hoshi, was so tense. Trip hoped the doctor wouldnâ€™t snap like a rubber band. â€œI donâ€™t suggest you bring it up to Matt the next time you see him. Itâ€™s not exactly something heâ€™s proud of. The mysterious â€˜Jeremiahâ€™ has been officially dead for ten years. In fact, when I met _Commander_ Hayes, I didnâ€™t make the connection at first, because _Matt_ was the exact opposite of the _Jeremiah_ I knew. In fact, I was convinced that Matt had an evil twin brother or something.â€

â€œQuite the actor, then,â€ Malcolm said, his voice quiet.

Trip raised an eyebrow, then said, â€œDoc, donâ€™t be so quick to judge. You werenâ€™t there.â€

â€œAnd this man is the captain of Starfleetâ€™s second Warp 5 ship?â€

Travis looked ready to jump to Hayesâ€™s defense, but Hoshi interrupted, â€œThatâ€™s enough, Malcolm. Whatever Mattâ€”and Tripâ€”have done in the past stays in the past.â€

Malcolm nodded, but grudgingly. Jon cleared his throat and asked, â€œTrip, I can understand why you kept quiet, but how did youâ€”â€œ

Trip grinned and tapped his temple. â€œI had help.â€

**********

Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco, March 18, 2145

Trip and Lee returned to the Consulate in time for lunch. The whole fifteen-minute walk from the bar felt like a surreal dream to Trip. Lee took one look at his face when he emerged from the basement, ordered a stiff drink, and made him drink it. Considering Trip didnâ€™t feel drunk was a sure sign of how distracted he was.

He shook his head and thought, _I sure as hell canâ€™t afford to be distracted now, of all times._

The guard at the door was Third Officer Somek, the young Vulcan man whoâ€™d greeted trip on his initial arrival at the Consulate. Somek gave both Trip and Lee a cordial bow. â€œEnsign, Corporal, welcome back.â€

â€œThank you, Third Officer Somek,â€ Trip replied. â€œIs Diplomat Archer around?â€

Somek raised an eyebrow at the colloquialism, but only answered, â€œDiplomat Archer is â€˜aroundâ€™, but he is currently in an emergency meeting with Ambassador Soval. Shall I inform him that you have returned, Ensign?â€

â€œNo, thatâ€™s all right. Iâ€™ll stop by his office later. Thanks.â€

Trip went straight to his office, Lee right behind him. He gestured for Lee to close the door after them and whispered hoarsely, â€œBugs?â€

Lee understood the question and raised his finger to his lips. Quietly, he crossed to the com system built into the wall, undid the latch and fiddled with the circuits inside. After a few moments, he nodded and replaced the panel. â€œNo one can overhear us now, Trip.â€

â€œGood.â€ He didnâ€™t bother to tell Lee about the spy device in his own ear. He guessed that Jon, Soval and Ramirez had overheard his meeting with Jeremiah and Paxton, and that was the cause of the â€˜emergency meetingâ€™.

â€œDid Paxton offer you the big job?â€

Trip nodded slowly. â€œYeah.â€

â€œYou gonna do it? Itâ€™s gonna be impossible to hide anything from these Vulcans.â€

â€œThatâ€™s why I donâ€™t plan on sittinâ€™ on this for very long, Lee.â€ He bit his lip and thought hard. â€œIâ€™m gonna have to ask you for some help. I havenâ€™t been here that long and Iâ€™m still unfamiliar with some of the security systems around here.â€

A smile played on the corporalâ€™s lips. â€œI know of some people who could help, Trip. Once they hear youâ€™re on our side, theyâ€™ll be willing to give you anything you need.â€

Trip remembered Nate Kemperâ€™s remark about how many of the Security contingent were clearly on the â€œpro-Humanâ€ side and his stomach clenched in dread. â€œCan any of them get around the systems connected with Archerâ€™s and Sovalâ€™s offices?â€

â€œWith their eyes closed and their hands tied behind their backs,â€ Lee bragged with a smirk. â€œWeâ€™ve got a munitions guy with us too, if you decide to go that route.â€

â€œDepends if we want a lot of collateral damage or not,â€ Trip said, trying to keep his voice casual. â€œItâ€™d make a statement, but weâ€™d still have to clean up the mess.â€

Lee raised his eyebrows. â€œI thought Paxton wanted a big statement.â€

â€œHeâ€™s not a security officer. Big statement equals early detection and an early grave,â€ Trip snapped. â€œMajor Tâ€™Lydya would be on our asses as quick as a Hyberian saberfish. Now a stealth attackâ€”â€œ Trip lifted a finger to forestall Leeâ€™s protest, â€œâ€”especially one that canâ€™t be traced, thatâ€™ll strike fear in the hearts of everyone, including the Vulcans. Suddenly, theyâ€™ll realize that even they arenâ€™t safe in their own inner sanctum.â€

_Aw, geez, I sound like every bad movie villain there ever was!_ Trip thought with an inner wince. _Lex Luthor, eat your heart out. I sure as hell donâ€™t feel as heroic as Superman. Hell,_ Supe _would be on my ass too._

Lee didnâ€™t seem to notice; he only nodded at Tripâ€™s reasoning. â€œGood point. So what are you thinking?â€

â€œGot any ninja training?â€ Trip half-joked.

â€œNope, but I can find someone who probably does.â€

He stared at Leeâ€™s innocent look. â€œAnd youâ€™re only a corporal?â€

â€œThis time out, anyway. Iâ€™m a lot more experienced than I look.â€ This wasnâ€™t a brag, Trip realized, but a simple statement of fact. â€œSo...weâ€™re talking what? Poison? Needles? Thereâ€™s a Vulcan maneuver called _tal-shaya_ thatâ€™s pretty quick.â€ Lee demonstrated with his hands.

â€œIâ€™m sure Sovalâ€™s trained in that kinda thing and I know for a fact that Vulcans are a lot stronger and faster than Humans. Dunno â€˜bout you, but I like my neck where it is.â€ He unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. Suddenly, unbidden, a flash of images came across his eyes. Images that Trip knew didnâ€™t come from his experience. He sent a wordless laugh back to Soval and felt the wicked chuckle that Soval would never allow to be heard by anyone else.

Then he grinned. â€œI got an idea, Lee. We might have to use your demolitions guy after all, and I think I have a way to get some extra help.â€

â€œOh?â€

â€œYeah. I need Jeremiah.â€

**********

Soval and Archer had to act as if they knew nothing of the attempt on their lives and Trip had to act as if everything was normal. He sent Lee to gather the personnel and equipment theyâ€™d need for their â€œhitâ€. Then he dropped by Jonâ€™s office as usual.

â€œHi there, Trip,â€ Jon greeted. He smiled, but the worry still shone in his eyes. â€œSo, did you get in touch with Jeremiah?â€

â€œSure did.â€ Trip handed him a PADD. â€œLook, I was thinkinâ€™ about invitinâ€™ him over to meet you and Soval. He could be a valuable contact, but he needs some protection. Heâ€™s between a rock and a hard place where he is...and it ainâ€™t safe.â€

Jon nodded and glanced at the information on the PADD. â€œHe needs a clearance tag. Get it through Major Tâ€™Lydya; tell her I authorized it. Are we set for the meeting with Admiral McGee tonight?â€.

â€œYeah. I got the proposed Security assignments right there on the PADD youâ€™re holdinâ€™. That is, till it meets your approval and Captain Ramirezâ€™s and Major Tâ€™Lydyaâ€™s.â€

Jon nodded again as he scrolled down the screen. â€œGot some of the best in your squad covering me and Soval...â€

Trip grinned and hoped it looked genuine. â€œNo offense to Admiral McGee, but I gotta do my job, yâ€™know. Thatâ€™s protecting you, especially after you saved my butt the last time.â€

â€œSo itâ€™s my turn to save you again.â€

Jonâ€™s eyes were suddenly sober. â€œI trust you will, if the opportunity comes up.â€

â€œDonâ€™t have to worry about that.â€ Trip accepted the PADD back and tucked it under his arm. â€œIâ€™ll be back a little later when I got everythinâ€™ all set up.â€

â€œAll right, Trip.â€ The diplomat held him with his gaze. â€œLike I said, I trust you.â€

Trip only smiled and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
Thanks for reading, but please leave a review! Iâ€™d like to know what you all think of this story. Like the others in the Switcheroo Series, this helps set some of the groundwork for the rest of the series.  
  
Whatâ€™s going to happen at the Consulate? Lots of maneuvering and planning behind the scenes, on both sides.  
  
BTW, I â€œborrowedâ€ and modified a line from â€œShuttlepod Oneâ€. Can you find it?  
  
Lex Luthor and Superman belong to DC Comics. Captain Britain belongs to Marvel UK. (Yes, Captain Britain is an actual comic book character. LOL)  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Twelve

Trip deliberately shoved the bottle of bourbon further away from him. Malcolm helped by claiming it and shoving the cork back in the top of the bottle. Then Phlox took it with a grimace and stashed it behind him, where Trip couldnâ€™t see it. Jon reached over and put a hand on Tripâ€™s arm.

â€œIf this is difficult for you, you donâ€™t have to finish the story,â€ he said kindly. There were nods all around, and even Malcolm wore a sympathetic look on his face. â€œItâ€™s late, and I know that some of us have the early shift tomorrow.â€

Trip shrugged and made a gesture with his hand. â€œIf any of yaâ€™ll are tired, ya can leave any time you want to. I promised Tâ€™Pol Iâ€™d tell her the story of how I met Soval; itâ€™s just pretty complicated. â€˜Sides, I want to set the story straight: none of ya have to worry about my loyalty to Starfleet and Earth...or Matt Hayesâ€™s. We got caught in this mess and had to get ourselves out of it...and Soval and Jon helped us.â€

Travis shook his head. â€œI want to hear the end of this one. This is another side of Matt I never even imagined he had. And besides, if it involves Terra Primeâ€”â€œ

â€œYes,â€ Phlox added, â€œit will be prudent to know about them, considering there are still remnants of that splinter group that exist, even a decade later.â€

â€œI would be gratified to hear how you and â€˜Jeremiahâ€™ managed to save Soval and Lieutenant Archer from Terra Prime,â€ Tâ€™Pol echoed. Her brows came together in confusion. â€œThough if you might explain one small detail, Trip?â€

â€œWhich detail?â€

â€œWho is this â€˜Lex Luthorâ€™? And this â€˜Supermanâ€™?â€

Laughter erupted around the room and broke the tension. Tâ€™Pol wore a nonplussed look on her face and Phlox seemed just as confused. Trip said, â€œSuperman is a comic book character, Tâ€™Pol. Comic books are like...well, adventure stories, drawn and inked. Lex Luthor was one of Supermanâ€™s nemeses, and Luthor was always trying to take over the world. Of course, he was never successful.â€

Tâ€™Polâ€™s mouth quirked upwards in distaste. â€œAn infantile form of entertainment for teenaged Human males?â€

â€œHey!â€ Trip objected. â€œIâ€™ll have you know there are layers upon layers of subtext in comic books, especially Superman! They are _not_ infantile!â€

Travis howled in laughter at Tripâ€™s protest. Hoshi clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes merry. Malcolm was about to make a snarky remark, but Hoshi elbowed him in the ribs just as he was opening his mouth. The doctor glared at her, but held his peace.

â€œLike youâ€™ve never read anything about Captain Britain, Malcolm?â€ Hoshi asked in a low voice.

He quirked an eyebrow. â€œCaptain Britain is considered a patriotic figure among the young. Not like Nelson, mind you, butâ€”â€œ

â€œWell, Superman is considered a patriotic figure in North America. Give Trip a break.â€

Malcolm rolled his eyes. Travis finally stopped laughing enough to take a deep breath and Jon pounded him on the back. Tâ€™Pol, whose remark had sparked this humorous interlude, only said, â€œI would be interested in perusing one of your â€˜comic booksâ€™, Trip, in the interest of cultural exchange.â€

â€œIf youâ€™ll trade Surak for Superman, ya got a deal,â€ Trip said with a grin. â€œWell, if yaâ€™ll are stayinâ€™ till the end, let me warn yaâ€”â€œ and here, his expression sobered, â€œâ€”I donâ€™t consider myself a hero, just someone who just happened to be at the right place at the right time.â€

**********

Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco, the evening of March 18, 2145

Trip sighed and tried not to fidget with the collar of his formal uniform. He waited at the Consulate gates with Third Officer Somek. Somek scanned the street beyond with a sharp eye. Somek, like the rest of the Vulcan contingent of the Consulate, had been briefed by Captain Ramirez and Major Tâ€™Lydya about the assassination attempt. 

â€œMay I be so bold as to compliment you?â€ Somek said in a low voice.

â€œHuh?â€ Trip blurted out. _Real intelligent, Tucker. You sound really intelligent right now._

â€œFor volunteering for such a difficult assignment. Please know that no matter what the outcome, I will have no doubts as to your intentions.â€

He chuckled, embarrassed at the praise. He didnâ€™t feel worthy of the young Vulcanâ€™s words. â€œI didnâ€™t exactly volunteer.â€

Jeremiah appeared at the gate. He was dressed in a normal Starfleet uniform, with red piping and two solid pips with one empty pip added to the collar. _Lieutenant Commander?_ Trip thought the man fit a Starfleet uniform well, even if he technically wasnâ€™t in active service anymore. Jeremiah handed his clearance tag to Somek through the gate bars, who swiped it through his PADD. The screen showed green. Trip nodded again and Somek opened the gate for Jeremiah.

â€œThank you,â€ Jeremiah said abruptly. Somek only inclined his head in response.

â€œCâ€™mon, showâ€™s startinâ€™ in an hour,â€ Trip said. â€œTold Diplomat Archer â€˜bout you. Heâ€™s pretty impressed, even with some of the misunderstandinâ€™s on your record.â€

â€œWell, I hope you didnâ€™t exaggerate some of my finer points,â€ Jeremiah said dryly.

â€œNah. Just some of the blunter ones.â€ Tripâ€™s offhand remark actually brought a startled laugh from the older man. â€œWeâ€™re all ready; I just need to make one more round before Ambassador Soval and Diplomat Archer arrives. If youâ€™ll follow me, I can take ya to a place thatâ€™s kinda comfy.â€

Trip led Jeremiah to a walled garden near the center of the Consulate. The main fountain threw up sprays of water, only to fall gently back into its basin. Butter-colored flowers floated on its surface. Neat plots of flowers were concentrated in pleasing patterns, and vines crept up the adobe walls. Three members of the Security team were stationed along the walls. They nodded as Trip approached.

â€œAll in order?â€ Trip asked in his best command tone.

They snapped to attention. â€œYes, sir.â€

â€œGood.â€ Trip paused and asked, â€œHas Corporal Kemper come back from USC Berkley yet?â€

â€œNo, sir,â€ replied Corporal Trebarre. â€œThey had trouble catching the shuttle back to San Fran. Diplomat Archer sent alternative transport for them.â€

â€œSo, he wonâ€™t be back until after the meeting?â€

â€œI assume so, sir.â€

Trip nodded. â€œAnd Kemper promised me a couple of drinks tonight. Ah, well. I suppose Iâ€™ll just have to take a rain check.â€

Trebarre grinned. â€œAndorian ale, sir?â€

Trip noticed the hard glint to Jeremiahâ€™s eyes as he replied, â€œYou kiddinâ€™? Good old Glenfiddich from the old country. Iâ€™ll check with you later, Corporal.â€

â€œYes, sir.â€

Trip quietly went through the halls, making a visual inspection of his teams. Jeremiah was a silent shadow, not saying anything, but observing everything. There was a nervous stir as recognition dawned in some of the Security personnelâ€™s faces. No one dared object to Jeremiahâ€™s presence. Those who didnâ€™t know who he was assumed that he was another Security officer, probably Admiral McGeeâ€™s man.

And as Trip went through, he nodded at a particular sergeant standing guard duty at the conference room door. â€œSergeant Harry Breen, one of the best sharpshooters and bomb guys on the Security detail.â€

â€œSergeant,â€ Jeremiah said with a nod.

â€œSir,â€ Breen replied. â€œAll ready for the ambassadorâ€™s and the diplomatâ€™s arrival.â€

â€œGood.â€ Trip sighed and glanced at his wrist. â€œDamn, I left my chronometer in my office. Sergeant, you got the time?â€

â€œSure, Ensign.â€ Breen pushed his sleeve up and showed Trip an old-fashioned watch. The hands showed six forty-five, with a blinking green light at the base of the watch face, and the sound of a steady â€œtick-tickâ€ keeping time. 

â€œThanks, Sergeant.â€

â€œYou want to borrow my watch?â€

â€œNah, you donâ€™t have toâ€”â€œ

â€œI insist, sir. You need it more than I do.â€ Breen unsnapped the band and handed the whole thing to Trip. â€œI just ask that you take good care of it. Itâ€™s pretty important.â€

â€œI sure will,â€ Trip said as he affixed the watch to his own wrist. â€œThanks again.â€

Trip entered the room and pretended to check the security cameras and the sensors. Lee Doumaides hadnâ€™t been kidding at Breenâ€™s expertise; the six explosives were inconspicuous and practically undetectable to the naked eye. Per Tripâ€™s instructions, they had been strategically placed to minimize collateral damage, but were still potentially deadly in the small room. 

He tapped the wall comm. â€œControl room, report.â€

â€œEverythingâ€™s a go, Ensign,â€ came the reply. â€œWe had a little bit of a sensor glitch earlier, but we fixed it. Diagnostics came back clean.â€

â€œSensor glitch?â€ Trip asked, injecting a tone of worry in his voice. The sergeant heard it and stuck his head in the door. He gave Breen an inquiring look; the sergeantâ€™s forehead wrinkled in genuine confusion.

â€œThe diagnostics came back clean, but we can run another one if you want, Ensign.â€

â€œNah, we donâ€™t have time before Admiral McGee, Ambassador Soval and Diplomat Archer arrive. Make sure none of the other protocols have been breached.â€

â€œYes, sir. Control room, out.â€

Trip began to leave the room, but he stopped by Breen and said in a low, menacing voice, â€œIf it doesnâ€™t work, youâ€™ll be answering to _me_ , Sergeant. Got that?â€

Breen looked taken aback, but he modified what he was about to say as he saw Tripâ€™s expression. â€œYes, sir.â€

Trip stalked down the hall and turned the corner, with Jeremiah scrambling in his wake. He tried not to betray his trembling hands. _Talk about close. I hope Sovalâ€™s engineering guys are as good as he says or weâ€™re in a lot of trouble. It ainâ€™t easy to defuse six bombs undetected and still leave the outer casings intact._

He glanced at his borrowed watch. _Six fifty. Ten more minutes. I hope Ramirez and Tâ€™Lydyaâ€™s people know what theyâ€™re doing._

â€œTime to meet the diplomat,â€ Trip said aloud.

Jon Archer sat at his desk, making final adjustments to his meeting agenda. Trip rapped on the doorframe and waited for Jonâ€™s answer. The diplomat managed a smile. â€œBe right with you, Trip...Ah, this must be Jeremiah?â€

â€œYes, sir,â€ Jeremiah said in a quiet tone as he accepted Jonâ€™s handshake. â€œDiplomat Archer.â€

Jon held his gaze. â€œStarfleet Security?â€

â€œFormerly, sir.â€

â€œGood. Tripâ€™s going to need as much help as he can get.â€ Jon met Tripâ€™s gaze. â€œI trust this man with my life. Donâ€™t piss him off.â€

A genuine smile flashed onto his face. â€œI donâ€™t plan to, sir.â€

Then Jon got to his feet. â€œThe Admiralâ€™s waiting, gentlemen. Letâ€™s go.â€

Archerâ€™s penchant for wandering was well-known at the Consulate. He enjoyed stopping by his fellow diplomatsâ€™ offices and by some of the junior Vulcansâ€™ cubicles. This was no exception. Personally, Trip thought it was a great idea to boost morale. As a security officer, it was annoying as hell. Major Tâ€™Lydya had hated this part of Archerâ€™s routine. This time, Trip silently thanked Jonâ€™s foresight.

As Jon went through his usual route, Trip watched as the members of the security detail stationed themselves nearby, but not in the way. The only ones who were always around Archer were Trip, Jeremiah and Lee, who had joined them midway through the circuit through the Consulate offices. Leeâ€™s eyes widened at the sight of Jeremiah in a Starfleet uniformâ€”and wearing lieutenant commanderâ€™s pipsâ€”but wisely said nothing.

Trip glanced at the watch around his wrist. _Six fifty four. Six more minutes. Soval should be at the room by now, with Tâ€™Lydya and her people..._

_Trip, you must delay Jonathan for a moment or two longer._ Sovalâ€™s mind-voice was as clear as a bell, as if the Vulcan was standing right next to him.

_Howâ€™m I gonna do that?_ Just as Trip thought the question, his communicator went off. â€œDamn,â€ he muttered. â€œLee, gotta step out. Be right back.â€

â€œSure, Boss,â€ Lee whispered back, with stress on the title.

Trip stepped into the hall and hissed into his communicator, â€œTucker. What is it?â€

â€œEnsign,â€ came Kemperâ€™s low voice. â€œAdmiral McGeeâ€™s chief of staff reports the admiralâ€™s delayed five minutes. His security detailâ€™s has rendezvoused with Ambassador Sovalâ€™s.â€

â€œAcknowledged,â€ Trip replied. Nate had just told him that Major Tâ€™Lydya and her people had quietly replaced the questionable guards in the conference room with supporters of Archer and Soval. _Okay, timing is everything here._

He went back to Jonâ€™s side and whispered, â€œDiplomat, Admiral McGeeâ€™s been delayed five minutes.

â€œThanks, Ensign.â€ Jon finished chatting with Tâ€™Saiyaâ€™s temporary replacement at the front desk. Now he slowly made his way through the entrance of the western wing of the Consulate. Trip nodded at Lee, who checked the power level of his EM-33. Jeremiah did the same; he kept an eye on Leeâ€™s every move. 

â€œSend word to the rest of the team,â€ Trip whispered. â€œStay put until itâ€™s time. Anyone who jumps earlyâ€™s gonna be strung up.â€

â€œNo problem, Boss,â€ Lee whispered back and relayed Tripâ€™s orders to the other members of the detail. Trip knew that he could trust only one or two of them not to shoot Jon or Soval at the first opportunity. He prayed that none of the others would get any bright ideas.

They finally reached the floor where the conference room was located. Sergeant Breen snapped to attention as the diplomatic party neared the door. Archer nodded at him and asked, â€œIs Ambassador Sovalâ€”?â€

â€œHe and Major Tâ€™Lydya are waiting for you inside, sir,â€ Breen said. â€œAdmiral McGee is on his way now.

â€œThank you, Sergeant.â€ 

Breenâ€™s eyes suddenly widened in alarm as Tripâ€˜s watch emitted a sharp screech. The green light at the base of the clock face turned from green to red. 

Trip realized it in an instant: Breen had implanted one of the bombs in the watch and had given it to him. Paxton had knownâ€”or had at least suspectedâ€”that he had been playing both sides. But judging from Breenâ€™s expression, someone had triggered the bomb a moment too soon, which meant none of them would have time to escape before it went off.

â€œDammit!â€ Jeremiah ripped the watch from Tripâ€™s wrist. â€œGet DOWN!â€

â€œWhat the hell are you doing?â€ Trip burst out, but Jeremiah had already disappeared down the hall with it. Heâ€™d never seen a man Jeremiahâ€™s size move so fast. Trip made a split-second decision: he launched himself towards a startled Jon Archer, knocking him down and covering Jon with his own body.

Then the bomb went off, shaking the Consulate to its foundations.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
Thanks for reading, but please leave a review! Iâ€™d like to know what you all think of this story. Like the others in the Switcheroo Series, this helps set some of the groundwork for the rest of the series.  
  
Lots of action in this...and you find out what happens to â€œJeremiahâ€. Trip and Soval discover that they make an interesting team.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Thirteen

â€œI remember that,â€ Jon said. â€œI remember Jeremiah snatching the watch away from you, then disappearing with it. I didnâ€™t know what was going on until you tackled me to the floor, just before the bomb went off.â€

Hoshi went pale at the thought of Matt Hayes with a live bomb. â€œThatâ€™s where he got those burns from...â€

â€œBurns?â€ Malcolm repeated.

â€œMattâ€™s got some pretty bad scars on his body, under the uniform,â€ Travis said in a hushed voice. â€œI remember when we were on the _Montana_ and we ran into the Tandarans. Theyâ€™d tortured him, and their armsman said something about it â€˜being a shame having to destroy the artworkâ€™.â€

Jon whistled softly. â€œChrist.â€

â€œYeah.â€ Travis said, looking down at his hands. â€œIt was that bad. But I never asked Matt what had happened to give him those scars; it was none of my business, anyway.â€

Tripâ€™s eyes were sorrowful. â€œLike I said, when I met Matt Hayes later, when Hoshi and I were on the _Madagascar_...I didnâ€™t make the connection until much later that he and Jeremiah were one and the same...because this was when Jeremiah made his grand exit.â€ Trip shrugged and glanced at Jon. 

â€œHe disappeared?â€ Phlox asked.

â€œUm...something a little more permanent.â€

â€œHe _died_?â€ Phlox said, his eyes widening. â€œBut Captain Hayes is still aliveâ€”â€œ

â€œMatt pulled a convincing act, with help from our dear Vulcan ambassador.â€ Trip shrugged at Jon and added, â€œAnd I wasnâ€™t done savinâ€™ your butt yet, Jon.â€

â€œYou werenâ€™t?â€ Jon asked with humor in his voice. â€œNow that part I donâ€™t remember.â€

â€œThatâ€™s because you were takinâ€™ a little nap at the time,â€ Trip retorted. 

**********

March 18, 2145, Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco

 

â€œJon? Jon? Dammit!â€ Trip tried to wake up Archer, but he was knocked out cold. The air around them was filled with dust and debris and a cloying smell tickled Tripâ€™s nose. _Some kind of leak somewhere...weâ€™ve got to evacuate the building._

â€œEnsign Tucker!â€ Major Tâ€™Lydya dropped to her knees next to him. â€œThe diplomatâ€”â€œ

â€œHeâ€™s unconscious, but heâ€™s alive. I need help getting him out of here. Whereâ€™s Soval?â€

â€œHe is assisting the evacuation of the Consulate. There are multiple coolant and gas leaks; we must get everyone out.â€

Trip scowled. â€œSoval needs to get outta here too. He ainâ€™t expendable. Wish I could tell himâ€”â€œ

_We are at the east courtyard, Trip. Do not worry about my welfare; get Jonathan and the others to safety._ Sovalâ€™s brief mind-voice was like a tap on the back of Tripâ€™s head. It reminded him briefly of when his sister Alexandra had smacked him when heâ€™d said something stupid. The sharp rebuke stopped Trip in mid-rant.

_I heard ya. Thanks for lettinâ€™ me know._ He wondered if this thought-sharing business was permanent, and whether or not it meant anything more than an accidental mind-link. _Me and Soval. Yeah, right. If he picks up Alexâ€™s habit, Iâ€™ll have a permanent concussion._

He snorted at the thought, then said aloud, â€œAll right, Major. Can you help me with Diplomat Archer?â€

She nodded and took up one side of Archerâ€™s prone body, while Trip took up the other side. Together, they half-carried, half dragged Jon down two flights of stairs and out into the Consulateâ€™s courtyard. Medical transports were already pulling up to the gates, and Third Officer Somek was organizing the rescue effort.

â€œTake care of him,â€ Trip snapped to a medic as he and Tâ€™Lydya hauled Jon onto a waiting stretcher. The man in field greens nodded distractedly, then ordered his team to attend the new patient. A part of Tripâ€™s mind noted the manâ€™s clipped accent and the no-nonsense attitude, but he promptly forgot whom he saw, as he assisted others out into the courtyard.

Time blurred as he forced himself to stay on his feet. Most of the Consulate regular workers had already left for the evening, but the evening shift still numbered about eighty. Tears ran down his cheeks as he saw good men and women of his security detachment injured and unconscious in the wake of the attack. Some of them had been in cahoots with Lee Doumaides and Sergeant Breen; others were as loyal to Archer and Soval as could be. Unfortunately, the sheer number of the former outweighed the latter. That fact both saddened and enraged him.

â€œEn-ensign?â€

A medic knelt beside a prone body, with Soval on the other side of the fallen man. A lump rose in Tripâ€™s throat as he recognized the person, and he dropped heavily to his knees next to the medic. â€œHey, Jeremiahâ€“â€œ

â€œDid everyone make it out?â€ Jeremiahâ€™s voice was weak, but Trip heard it all the same.

â€œYeah,â€ Trip whispered back. He gripped Jeremiahâ€™s shoulder. â€œRelax, buddy. Ya saved my life. I owe ya one.â€

â€œYou wouldâ€™ve done the same for me...Trip,â€ His eyes closed wearily; the medic and Soval exchanged unreadable looks. 

â€œKeep talking to him, Ensign,â€ said the medic as he brought out a hypospray and emptied the contents into Jeremiahâ€™s neck. He redialed the medication dispenser and then injected it into Jeremiahâ€™s arm.

â€œDonâ€™t you go out on me,â€ Trip said with feeling. â€œIâ€™m gonna kick your butt if you do.â€

Jeremiah tried to laugh but it came out as a cough. â€œYouâ€™d only get to try it onceâ€”â€œ

â€œAmbassadorâ€”â€œ the medic said, with a note of warning in his voice. â€œIâ€™m losing him.â€

Sovalâ€™s expression was grave as he brought his hand up to brush Jeremiahâ€™s temple, then his long fingers found the psi points on the manâ€™s face. â€œDo not struggle against me, Lieutenant Commander. I am here to help you.â€

Trip and the medic glanced at each other, but the medic only shrugged and glanced down at his medical scanner. Several tense minutes passed, then Sovalâ€™s mouth moved in a silent question. Jeremiah inhaled a deep breath, his answer a sigh.

â€œYes.â€ Then his body was still.

Soval opened his eyes and dropped his hand from Jeremiahâ€™s face. A moment later, the medicâ€™s scanner emitted a low beep. Trip hardly heard it; he stared at Jeremiahâ€™s body. He couldnâ€™t believe the man was dead, not after all he had done---

â€œIâ€™m sorry, Ensign. Heâ€™s gone.â€ The medic snapped his scanner closed. 

â€œSoval?â€ Trip asked softly. â€œYou okay?â€

â€œYes, Trip, I am fine.â€ But when Soval opened his eyes, Trip saw a haunted look deep within them. â€œJeremiah has ceased to exist. Take care of him, Mister Diaz.â€

The medic nodded and replied, â€œYes, sir.â€

As Soval led Trip away, Trip thought, _Ceased to exist? I suppose thatâ€™s the nice Vulcan way of sayinâ€™ the man who saved your life is dead._ He only had time to finish the thought before someone else called out for help, and he and Soval were off again, helping the rescue. Trip shoved the grief into a corner of his mind, knowing heâ€™d have to deal with it later. Right now, he had a job to do.

Hours later, he and Nate Kemper were assisting the last of the victims into the medivacs. Trip tried to control his sorrow and his anger, but he found it difficult to do so. There was so many losses: Jeremiah, good Security men and women...all because Paxton wanted to destroy the Vulcans and anyone else who wasnâ€™t Human. If Paxton had been around, Trip would have given him more than just a piece of his mind...

â€œTucker!â€

Tripâ€™s head snapped up in time to see a blur slam directly into him, knocking the wind from his lungs. Two strong hands clamped around his neck, and a heavy weight knelt directly on his chest, preventing Trip from gaining any leverage. Pain raced down Tripâ€™s spine and paralyzed him.

â€œTraitor!â€ hissed Leeâ€™s voice. â€œThose Vulcans have brainwashed you, made you weak. This will be quick, Tucker, one quick snapâ€”â€œ

There was a sharp crack and Trip waited for the rush of death in his ears. Then the vise around his neck eased abruptly and Leeâ€™s body went limp, the dark blue eyes glazed over. His body fell sideways off Tripâ€™s chest. Trip blinked to see Major Tâ€™Lydya calmly getting up from her kneeling position behind Lee. It had happened so fast that Nate Kemper hadnâ€™t had time to shoot his EM-33. Nate crouched over Lee and checked his pulse with his left hand. 

â€œDamn,â€ Nate said in a low voice. â€œOne second more, Majorâ€”â€œ

â€œ _Tal-shaya_ ,â€ she murmured, her voice regretful and sad. â€œAre you all right, Ensign?â€

â€œYeah...fine,â€ Trip rasped. â€œIs everyone okay?â€

â€œEveryone has been evacuated,â€ came Sovalâ€™s voice on Tripâ€™s other side. He felt the ambassadorâ€™s steady hand on his shoulder and to his surprise and relief, a warm wave of warm comfort. â€œPlease relax, Trip. Everything will be all right.â€ 

â€œButâ€”â€œ The soothing warmth made him tired and he let himself drift. Just before he lost consciousness, he thought he heard Soval say in his mind, _I do understand the darkness now, Trip._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
Thanks for reading, but please leave a review! Iâ€™d like to know what you all think of this story. Like the others in the Switcheroo Series, this helps set some of the groundwork for the rest of the series.  
  
This is the next-to-the-last chapter. This clarifies just what happened to Jeremiah (he didnâ€™t quite pull a Gandalf. The info about healing trances is under the â€œVulcanâ€ entry on Memory Alpha) and Trip has to deal with some of the aftermath of Terra Primeâ€™s terror.  
  
In this AU universe, I modified the rank structure a little. Ensign= 1 pip. Lieutenant JG= 1 full pip, one â€œemptyâ€ pip, Lieutenant=2 pips, Lieutenant Commander=2 full pips, 1 empty pip, Commander= 3 pips, Captain=4 pips.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Fourteen

â€œYouâ€™re telling me he actually _died_?â€ Travis asked.

Trip shook his head, then glanced at Tâ€™ Pol. â€œ _Aeâ€™shalla._ I hope I got the pronunciation right.â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded and Malcolmâ€™s face suddenly brightened in understanding. â€œA healing trance so deep that biosigns hardly register on a medical scanner,â€ she said. â€œSo for all appearance, Jeremiahâ€”Matthew Hayesâ€”was dead.â€

â€œEnough to fool the medic and enough to fool me,â€ Trip admitted. â€œI didnâ€™t know it until later, but Soval used his considerable influence to provide a place for him to recover undisturbed. So, Jeremiah â€˜diedâ€™ and Matt Hayes pretty much took his place.â€ 

Hoshi shook her head in wonder. â€œAll they told me was that Matt had been severely injured in a rescue operation and was going home to Colorado Springs to rest. I didnâ€™t see him for two months and by that time, he was reporting back to the _Shenandoah_. Amazing.â€

â€œApparently, Captain Hayes has a remarkable talent for self-healing,â€ Malcolm remarked.

â€œAnd you lost most of your security detachment?â€ Phlox asked Trip, his eyes shadowed.

â€œThree of them died directly in the blast, including Sergeant Breen, and three more afterward, including Lee Doumaides.â€ Trip sighed and ran a hand through his hair. â€œAnother _five_ were retained for questioning in connection with Terra Prime. Thatâ€™s _eleven_ right there, out of _eighteen_ active personnel. That doesnâ€™t include some of the support staff and the civilian workers.â€

Jonâ€™s tone was quiet. â€œWe ended up having to thoroughly clean house after Trip and the others exposed their conspiracy. Starfleet launched their own separate investigation. The press at the time had a field day. Needless to say, Paxton got the publicity he wanted, but none of it good.â€

Phlox sighed, â€œA high price to pay to stop a madman.â€

â€œThe price couldâ€™ve been a whole lot higher,â€ Malcolm commented. â€œDoctors Ayakamura, Samirah and I had our hands full at Starfleet Medical. It was fortunate for some of the victims that we were so close by. We were able to save their lives.â€

â€œSo, did you eventually apprehend Paxton?â€ Tâ€™Pol asked.

Trip nodded. â€œYeah, but thatâ€™s another story for another day. Weâ€™re close to the end of this one, though the story ainâ€™t quite finished yet...â€

**********

Vulcan Consulate, San Francisco, the evening of March 19, 2145

His twenty-second birthday so far had been more exciting than he would have liked. Heâ€™d woken up in a bed at Starfleet Medical, after having been unconscious for ten hours. Whatever Soval had done to him had eased his physical pain; Doctor Samirah had pronounced him fit for release, not long afterwards. Her remarks about his â€œamazing healing powersâ€ had made him uncomfortable, but he wasnâ€™t about to tell her the truth.

Soval hadnâ€™t been able to heal his inner hurts, though. 

Heâ€™d known that heâ€™d probably would have had to do some unsavory things in the name of duty. Starfleet Security was not for the faint-hearted. Yet in his wildest dreams did he even imagine himself being a spy and betraying all he believed in. _If history had been different, would I have been like Lee, or maybe even like Jeremiah? I_ knew _I shouldâ€™ve transferred into Engineering when I had the chance. Engineers arenâ€™t likely to become spies._

â€œYou sound positively morose,â€ Jon Archer told him as the driver took them to Cochrane Hall, a building on the grounds of Starfleet Command. It served as a temporary Vulcan Consulate while the original Consulate building was being repaired.

â€œNah, itâ€™s just the adrenaline letdown,â€ Trip replied. He was exhausted, even if his mind refused to stop turning. â€œI just want to crash, thatâ€™s all.â€

â€œYou feel guilty for what happened.â€

Trip opened one eye to regard Jon. â€œYeah, maybe a little.â€

â€œMaybe a lot.â€

Trip opened both eyes. â€œSince when have you become a mind reader, Jon?â€

Jonâ€™s smile was lopsided, but it gave him a charming air. â€œI donâ€™t have to be; itâ€™s written all over your face.â€ The smile vanished as quickly as it had come. â€œIf itâ€™s any consolation, itâ€™s ours. Paxton was able to manipulate our people right under our noses. Even Soval was unaware what was going on. Starfleet Securityâ€™s going through a major shakedown right now. But believe me that it couldâ€™ve been a lot worse if it hadnâ€™t been for you.â€

â€œJon, I betrayed my principles. I conspired with Paxton and his cronies. Hell, I rigged the conference room to blow, and if it hadnâ€™t been for my security comm link, you guys wouldnâ€™t have even knownâ€”â€œ

â€œBut you _did_ leave the link open, so we could track you and disarm the bombs. And you saved my life and the lives of others too. I think Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command will take that under account.â€

The aircar slowed and stopped in front of Cochrane Hall and Corporal Nathan Kemper opened the door for them. â€œWelcome back, Diplomat, Ensign.â€

â€œIs everything ready, Nathan?â€

â€œAll ready whenever you two are,â€ Nate said with a wink.

Trip was immediately suspicious. â€œAll right, whatâ€™s going on? Whatâ€™sâ€”â€œ He didnâ€™t have time to finish his protest, for both Jon and Nate practically frog-marched him up the stairs and through the front door. The entrance hall was lined with men and women in Security uniforms.

â€œAtten-shun!â€ Nate hollered, and the guards snapped to attention. Before Trip could say anything, he was swept through the hall and into the main atrium, where Admiral Alastair McGee stood next to Ambassador Soval. Major Tâ€™Lydya stood at Sovalâ€™s side in full uniform. For the first time, Trip realized that the Security contingent was comprised of Humans and Vulcans. 

â€œAttention to orders!â€ said Admiral McGee. He took out a PADD as Nate and Jon maneuvered Trip in front of him, and Jon took his place on McGeeâ€™s left side. â€œAs of today, nineteenth of March, twenty-one forty-five, Ensign Charles S. Tucker the Third is hereby promoted to the rank of lieutenant, junior grade, in recognition of his devotion to duty, above and beyond its call.â€

Tripâ€™s mouth dropped open, then he realized where he was and closed it. McGee handed Jon an extra rank pip, an open one, and Jon pinned it next to the one full gold one on Tripâ€™s uniform collar. â€œCongratulations, Lieutenant Tucker.â€

â€œThank you, sir.â€ He managed to sound somewhat coherent. â€œIâ€”â€œ

â€œBoth Captain Ramirez and Major Tâ€™Lydya recommended you, with endorsements from Diplomat Archer and Ambassador Soval.â€ McGeeâ€™s smile turned wry. â€œStarfleet couldnâ€™t exactly turn down that kind of thing.â€ He saluted Trip. â€œThank you for all youâ€™ve done.â€

â€œYouâ€™re welcome, sir. And I would do it again.â€ Even as Trip said the words, he knew it was the truth. Despite it all, he would do it all again. He returned the salute and as he accepted McGeeâ€™s handshake, Jon began the applause and it thundered through the atrium. Trip caught Sovalâ€™s slight smile and gave him a nod of gratitude.

**********

Much later, Trip found peace and quiet in Cochrane Hallâ€™s one garden. Trip sighed and leaned back against the wall, allowing the coolness to seep through his shirt. Instead of his Starfleet uniform, he now wore civilian clothes, a dark plaid shirt and jeans.

â€œLieutenant Tucker? Trip?â€

His eyes widened at the dry voice. â€œSoval? Howâ€”?â€

â€œYour emotions blaze in the darkness like a beacon. To one who is attuned to your mind, it is almost...blinding.â€

â€œCanâ€™t hide from you, can I?â€ 

The ambassador stepped out from the shadows and sat on the bench facing opposite him, folding his long robes out of the way. They sat there in silence for a moment, savoring the coolness of the spring night.

â€œI believe the form of salutation is â€˜Happy Birthdayâ€™.â€

Trip gaped at him, as Soval extended his hand, palm-up to him. A silver disc lay there, etched with silver and gold and attached to a chain. Wordlessly, he accepted it. Starlight danced upon it and threw shadows on the terracotta walkway at his feet.

â€œWhatâ€™s this?â€

Sovalâ€™s mouth curved upward in a slight smile. â€œIt is Vulcan badge of honor, given to those who prove themselves worthy in times of trial. I would be pleased if you accept it.â€

â€œUh...thank you. Iâ€™m the one honored.â€ He allowed Soval to place the chain over his neck, surprised that the ambassador was willing to touch him. Vulcans were touch-telepaths and werenâ€™t keen on extended physical contact. 

â€œYour soul is still shadowed, Trip, filled with anger, sorrow and regret.â€ 

Trip gazed at him. The glow from his unexpected promotion ceremony had faded and left desolation behind. â€œDidnâ€™t you say that you understood the darkness now? Whatâ€™d you mean?â€

Soval didnâ€™t flinch from the steady stare as he replied, â€œWhen I touched Jeremiahâ€™s mind, I felt his last thoughts. He was an honorable man, yet weighed down with responsibility. Regret. Guilt. Vulcans deny such emotions, call them irrational and illogical, yet they can be powerful motivators in times of great distress.â€

â€œYeah. More than we know.â€

â€œBut there was hope, hope that we would triumph in the end. It was bright, likeâ€”â€œ

â€œâ€”a beacon. I had the feeling youâ€™d used that word deliberately when you described me.â€

Again, another ghost of a smile played upon Sovalâ€™s lips. â€œAre we so linked that you must finish every sentence I speak?â€

â€œSorry.â€ Trip didnâ€™t sound the least bit apologetic. â€œI guess this thing between us is permanent?â€

â€œAbout as close as a family member, I suppose, but not quite as close as bonded mates.â€

Trip grinned and quipped, â€œThank God. I like you, but not _that_ much.â€

Soval gave him a deadpan expression, but Trip felt his unspoken amusement. â€œIn any case, I felt the same darkness over you when I entered the garden, but now it has lifted.â€

â€œA little. I was thinking about whatâ€™s gonna happen in the future. We still got a lot of work to do.â€

â€œYes.â€ Soval nodded, â€œbut it is illogical to dwell on what may or may not come to pass. It is also illogical to allow the darkness to overwhelm your vision.â€

Trip took a deep breath. â€œYeah, youâ€™re right again. Sovalâ€”â€œ

â€œYes?â€

â€œDoes this mean you can tell whatâ€™s going on in my very soul?â€

â€œNot on a consistent basis, but I can tell when you might be a threat to yourself or to others.â€

â€œThatâ€™s reassuring. Iâ€™ve got an early detection and warning system before I do something stupid.â€

This time Soval allowed the faintest of smiles. â€œIt is called â€˜logicâ€™, Trip. Even the basest of emotions have their own unique logic.â€

Trip chuckled. â€œYouâ€™re learninâ€™, Soval. Youâ€™re learninâ€™.â€


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Fourth in the Switcheroo Series. Here is the story of how Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker met Ambassador Soval.  
  
Thanks for reading, but please leave a review! Iâ€™d like to know what you all think of this story. Like the others in the Switcheroo Series, this helps set some of the groundwork for the rest of the series.  
  
This is the last chapter.  
  
Rating: T  
  
R/S implied, TnT  


* * *

****

Fifteen

Enterprise, March 19, 2155, 2352 hours

â€œSo thatâ€™s why youâ€™re able to get away with half the wisecrack remarks you make around Soval,â€ Hoshi said with a broad grin. â€œHe basically knows why you do it and it doesnâ€™t bother him as much as other Vulcans.â€

â€œYeah. He puts up with a lot from me.â€ Trip replied with a chuckle. â€œIn return, he give me plenty of advice, just like he would with any other member of his family.â€

Tâ€™Pol raised an eyebrow and said, â€œHe does attempt to impart his wisdom to those under his charge. So does this mean that we are bound by clan ties as well?â€

Trip thought a moment. He wasnâ€™t sure if the prospect bothered or thrilled Tâ€™Pol; it was hard to tell with her. â€œNot like brother or sister. More like, oh I donâ€™t know, distant cousins or somethinâ€™ like that. Itâ€™s not like weâ€™re related by blood.â€

â€œObviously,â€ she replied dryly. â€œIâ€™m rather surprised that Soval has never told me this about you.â€

â€œAh...probably â€˜cause he didnâ€™t know how youâ€™d take it. Your mother follows strict traditional rules and courtesies, so I donâ€™t think sheâ€™d be thrilled at a Human beinâ€™ close to the family.â€ 

Jon nodded in agreement. â€œThat actually makes some sense. Tâ€™Les is very much the traditionalist.â€

Travis stretched and got up. â€œShows how we still got a ways to go, doesnâ€™t it? But like Soval said, thereâ€™s hope. Well, thanks for the tale, Trip, and give my greetings to the ambassador next time you chat with him.â€

â€œWill do, Travis. â€˜Night.â€ 

Phlox smiled and said, â€œHave a good evening, Lieutenant Commander Tucker, and happy birthday.â€

â€œThanks, Phlox.â€ Phlox headed back to Engineering, while Travis went to the Bridge.

Malcolm got up first and helped Hoshi to her feet. â€œIâ€™d be gratified if you could stop by Sickbay within the next few days, Lieutenant Commander.â€

Trip sighed and shook his head and asked, â€œPlease tell me Iâ€™m not gonna be your next pet project. You know how I feel â€˜bout being hooked up to your machines.â€

Malcolmâ€™s eyes twinkled and he replied, â€œIt wonâ€™t hurt much, I promise.â€

Hoshi elbowed Malcolm gently in the ribs. â€œDoctor, enough. Iâ€™m not going to have my Chief Medical Officer and my Armory Officer at odds with each other. The crew might get ideas.â€

â€œI wouldnâ€™t worry too much, my dear captain. I suspect the crew already know about our little â€˜disagreementsâ€™,â€ he answered dryly.

â€œYeah, and we have a reputation to protect,â€ Trip added with a broad grin. â€œDoc, no promises, but Iâ€™ll do my best. The Armoryâ€™s got some upgrades cominâ€™ and itâ€™ll be hectic.â€

â€œIâ€™m sure your precious cannons could spare you for a few hours.â€

Hoshi stepped in before it could turn into an argument. â€œTrip, arrange it through Lieutenant Cutler, all right? I believe youâ€™re on the duty roster tonight, Malcolm, and Trip and I have a long day tomorrow.â€ She smiled at Trip. â€œGood night, Trip.â€

â€œâ€˜Night, Doc. Capâ€™n.â€ 

Jon, Tâ€™Pol and Trip noticed the glance that went between the captain and her Chief Medical Officer as they went through the door. Jon quirked an eyebrow and asked, â€œTheyâ€™ve known each other...how long? Five weeks?â€

â€œDonâ€™t even go there, Jon,â€ Trip said. â€œâ€˜Sides, I think sheâ€™s romantically involved with Matt Hayes, of all people.â€

Jon gazed at the door long after theyâ€™d left, then shook his head and dropped the subject. â€œGood night, Trip. See you in the morning?â€

â€œBright and early, Jon. Thanks for everything.â€

After Jon left, Tâ€™Pol touched the IDIC symbol over her neck and said, â€œI would be honored to offer you friendship...Trip, if you would have it.â€

â€œSure, if you donâ€™t mind putting up with a completely illogical Human being.â€ Trip grinned at his own words. â€œIf Soval can do it, I hope you can too.â€

**********

Tâ€™Pol regarded his words for a moment, then lifted her hand, palm facing forward and fingers close together. Trip nodded and mirrored the gesture. She touched his palm gently with hers...

...and saw a bright flame, surrounded by rings of dark clouds. The clouds were like an impenetrable barrier, a gate to the flame. Tâ€™Pol instinctively knew that she would not be able to breach it, not right now. But why was Trip surrounded by a sea of dark emotion, when he showed no outward trace of it on the outside?

_Is this what Soval saw when he mind-touched Trip? The darkness that is just...barely held back by the light? Is this why Soval told me to take caution around this man, when I told him I would be serving with him?_

She understood Sovalâ€™s concern now. She knew the scars that life had given her; how much more pain had Trip endured in the past decade? Whatever it was, Trip had locked it within his subconscious, so his crewmates only saw the easy-going, calm exterior.

Whatever had happened, Tâ€™Pol wasnâ€™t going to judge him for it. Instead, she was going to be his friend and fellow officer...and if he needed assistance, she would give it to him. It was the most logical course of action to take.

All this happened in a few heartbeats. When she dropped her hand, she met his gaze squarely. â€œBe known that if you require any...advice, I am capable of acting in Sovalâ€™s stead.â€

â€œIâ€™ll keep that in mind, Tâ€™Pol. Thank you.â€

She inclined her head to him and left his quarters. There was much to meditate on in the coming days...Humans were such a complicated species, indeed, but an honorable one.

**********

Trip watched her go. Such offers of support didnâ€™t come easy from a Vulcan; it took a long time before earning oneâ€™s trust. If Soval could do it, he had confidence that Tâ€™Pol could too.

He grinned and thought, _Still gotta write that thank-you note to Soval for the IDIC. Itâ€™s appropriate for how my little birthday fete turned out. I wonder if somehow he knew._ Trip allowed the door to close behind him as he tried to figure out just how to phrase his message.


End file.
